Be My Wife
by Sakuraloveu
Summary: [COMPLETE]Syaoran went back to Hong Kong after Sakura confessed her love for him 7 years later, Syaoran must choose a wife, and he goes to Japan to search for his little cherry blosson...
1. To Choose a Wife

**Chapter 1 To Choose a Wife  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or its characters unless I made them up. I know..it sucks... but on the upside, I do own this story plot. MUAH HA HA HA HA!!! I RULE THEIR LIVES!!!!**

**Author: Hi!!! I won't be like other authors who say a lot of things and take up half the page, so this'll be short. Well, this is my first fanfic so be a little nice. I accept flames unless they're highly insultive. ENJOY THE STORY!!!**

**Syaoran's House in Hong Kong: 9am Friday**

**Syaoran's POV**:

Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li clan, sorcerer, and top martial artist, was bored to death. He was currently outside in the garden training with his sword and thinking about a special emerald-eyed card mistress.

'god, I miss her,' Syaoran thought to himself, as he swung his sword around in a series of complex moves.

It had been eight years since, Sakura had captured the Void card (CCS second movie) and Syaoran leaving back to Hong Kong. Once again promising that he will return someday. He has remained in contact with Sakura still though, through e-mail and letter, but he wasn't sure if she received his letter. Thinking about Sakura's older brother Touya stealing the letters and burning them. But nonetheless, Syaoran had though about her everyday since the day he returned to Hong Kong. Her auburn hair, here cute pig tails, but most of all, her sparkling green eyes....

"SYAORAN!!!"

He was snapped out of his daydream once he heard that deafening scream. He turned around to find his eldest sister, Fuutie, near the mansions entrance looking at him.

"what?!" he said in an irritated tone.

"Mother needs to speak with you, along with the elders."

"what do they need?"

shrug and she went back inside.

Syaoran sighed and ran up to his room. He put his sword away and changed into a more casual outfit, rather then his green training robes. He ran back downstairs and entered the main hall where his mother, Yelan, and the Li clan elders were waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"What did you wish to speak to me about mother?"

"Syaoran, you are now officially 18 years of age, and as in tradition in the Li family, the future leader of our clan must have a suitable future wife by this time. We have decided that it is time for you to have a bride."

"WHAT?!!!! BUT I'M NOT READY!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A WIFE AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO GO ALONG WITH ANOTHER ARRANGED MARRIAGE!!!" yelled Syaoran with outrage, "WE HAVE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS, I AM NOT MARRYING MEILING (author's note: aside from the fact that its incesty, gross, and just plain wrong. Haha) !!! YOU CAN'T JUST..."

Yelan raised her hand to silence her son. Syaoran shut up immediately, having too much respect for his mother's authority.

"If you would allow me to finish you would find that what we have decided is less objective then you would have realized," she said with a small frown from her son's outburst.

Syaoran cowered under her gaze.

"As I was saying," Yelan continued," it is time for you to have a bride, but since you apparently have 'issues' with arranged marriages, we have decided to allow you to choose you own bride..."

He looked up with wide eyes as if she was joking.

"However, there must be a few conditions to which you must adhere to. First and most importantly, she must have magic. Second, her magic must be of acceptable ranking in our opinion, not yours. And last of all, you must bring her back to our home in precisely one month from when you leave to search her out. Any questions?"

Syaoran shook his head, he already knew somebody that they would approve of and he would gladly take as his wife (can you guess who? )

"Now my son, is there anybody in particular that you have in mind to be your future spouse?" Yelan asked," because if there is we would like to know."

Yelan knew very well who her son had in mind. It wasn't magic that told her, it was more like mother's/ woman's intuition.

Syaoran blushed redder then a sun dried tomato.

At this action, all of the elders attention was snapped back to the young man who stood before them. For he usually showed no emotion and a blushing Syoaran was like a signal of the apocalypse.

"Y-yes..."Syaoran stuttered

"And who may I ask this young woman is?" Yelan asked smirking, enjoying seeing Syaoran fidget under the collective gazes of all the people in the room. The fact that all four of his sisters had entered through the side door to watch him as well didn't help either.

"Th-the C-ca-card M-mistress, Sa-sakura k-kinnomoto," he finally said through his trembling mouth, while blushing even so bright that he glowed.

"GASP"

The sound of surprise escaped the lips of everybody in the room, except for Yelan, who was standing there with a smile on her face.

Almost all at once the elders shouted, "WE APPROVE!!!"

Syaoran scowled at this, he knew very well that the power hungry elders only wanted the Sakura cards, formerly the Clow cards, to be reinstated into the Li family. But he didn't care, all he knew was that nothing would make him happier then to have Sakura become his wife.

"So Syaoran, would you like to leave tomorrow night or would you like to leave later to have time to prepare?" asked Yelan

"TOMMORROW!!" Syaoran said with almost too much enthusiasm.

time change 8pm

Syaoran was busy packing all the things he needed in his room. But, at the same time he was thinking about Sakura.

'I wonder what she would look like right now, she said that she would wait for me, I hope she's happy to see me,' Syaoran though to himself as pictures of a grown Sakura flashed in his head. He slapped himself as a picture of Sakura in a provocative pose popped in his head. (bad Syaoran, hahaha)

'I should tell her that I'm coming shouldn't I?'

And with that thought he walked across the room picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

**me: hope ya liked my story so far, this is my fic, I accept flames cause personally I find them to be a tool into improving my story skills. Please leave a comment.  
**


	2. Ring Ring

**Chapter 2 Ring Ring  
  
Disclaimer: sigh once again I would like to point out that I don't own CCS or any of its characters. WHY MUST THEY MOCK US BY MAKING US SAY THESE THINGS?!!! WHY?!!! **

**Author's note: Patent pending on this story, muah ha ha ha ha (evil laugh)**

**Tomoeda, Japan: Sakura Kinnomoto's House, 8pm (sorry, I don't know the Hong Kong/ Japan time change)**

Sakura Kinnomoto, age 18, the Card Mistress, and Syaoran's love, was currently bored and flipping through her Sakura Cards.

'Sooooooooooo bored.... this had got to be the worst summer vacation of my life,' Sakura thought to herself.

She lay back into her bed and though about her "little wolf" and wondered when he would come back for her just like he had promised. It had been seven years already and she still waits for him. She's turned down many dates and broken many hearts because she still waits for him. Not surprising, considering she had grown more feminine curves since she was eleven. Her hair had gotten longer and she had grown more slender, but she still had her little big tails in her head.

'I wonder what Syaoran would think about me now?' she thought to herself.

Kero was currently playing a new video game that she had bought him for christmas downstairs so he couldn't bother her in her room. She had told her father and brother about the whole Clow card ordeal and about Kero and Yue. They surprisingly took the news well and Kero was now free to roam the house. Though the family did now have less food occasionally.

'there's nothing to do,' Sakura groaned to herself as she draped herself on her bed,' I wish something exciting would happen.'

RING RING

'argh!!! Now I have to get up...'

Sakura got up and walked to her mini cell phone that Tomoyo had given her when she was capturing cards.

"Hello? This is Sakura speaking."

"_sakura?"_

"who is this?" she asked, the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"_It's me, Syaoran, don't you recognize my voice?"_

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura exclaimed "sorry you sounded different, haha, how've you been, how's hong kong, is something wrong, and why'd did you call?"

She was spouting out so many questions that Syaoran had to stop her before she said so many that he couldn't remember them all.

"_umm...I'm fine, its ok, nothings wrong, and I'm coming back"_

"oh that's good," then the last part of what he said finally registered to her, "YOU'RE WHAT?!!!"

She heard is soft chuckle on the other end.

"_hahaha. You heard right, I'm coming back to Japan for a whole month to be excact."_

"That's great!!! I've missed you so much, not that I'm complaining, but why are you coming back?" she asked

If she could have seen him, she would have seen him blush and radiate heat. He seems to be doing a lot of that lately.

"_umm...I'd rather tell you when I get there, anyway, my flight arrives tomorrow evening around 7 o' clock. Will you be there?" _he asked, sounding hopeful.

"of course I will silly, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at our house. Touya moved into his college dorm and dad converted his room into a guest room, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind it at all if you stayed a while" she said with so much enthusiasm that it was almost indecent.

"_That'd be great Sakura. I'll see ya at the airport tomorrow then. I can't wait to see you. I love you."_

Even after all the e-mails and letters that said those three words, actually hearing them from him made her heart flutter.

"I love you too, ja ne Syaoran-kun"

"_Ja ne"_ and the phone went dead.

Sakura shut off the phone, closed her door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

She was completely oblivious to the fact that people all the way in Tokyo had hear her scream.

"SAKURA!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!" Keroberos asked, knocking down her door in his true form. He searched the room frantically for any signs of danger towards his mistress.

"Nothing kero-chan," she said with a smile that would make the even Tomoyo jealous. It was just way to innocent looking.

Kero sweat dropped.

"ok then," he said reverting back to his smaller form and heading out the door. 'that smile was creepy,' he thought to himself with a small shudder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everybody!!! If you've read this for then I thank you. I didn't think that anyone would find it interesting enough to actually go past the first chapter. Remember to RR okay? **


	3. FASTER FASTER

**Chapter 3 FASTER FASTER! THE AIRPORT! **

Disclaimer: (you know what to put here) why must they mock us by making us say this over and over again!!!

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's shorter than the other two I think because today is the first day of school and I'm kinda lazy right now. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't think they would arrive so quickly.**

**Hong Kong Airport: 5:55 pm, Saturday Evening**  
(Author's Note: sorry, I don't know how long the flight is from Hong Kong to Japan so I'll just make it into about and hour.)

**Syaoran's POV:**

Syaoran had just arrived at the airport just in time; it was only five more minutes before his flight would take off.

'Stupid sisters,' he thought to himself,' if the would have just stopped squealing about me being in love with Sakura, I could have gotten here earlier.'

"oOo, how kawaii!!! Syaoran's in love!!! Syaoran's in love!!! Syaoran's in love!!!" Syaoran said in a high pitched voice, mimicking his sister Feimei.

He was going to use his family's private plane, and it was just going to be him on the flight this time. NO MEILING!!!

It's not that he thought Meiling was a bad cousin, she was just a little bit too "iffy" if you catch my drift.

Syaoran entered the plane and sat onto one of the luxury leather seats and closed his eyes, waiting for the plane to take off. Personally, he hated flights, they were always so long and arduous. And they kind of made him a little sick.

But this time, it was different. This time he was going to Japan to see _her _again. The love of his life, his one and only, the person that made him into a whole being and made him feel complete.

Syaoran relaxed and closed his eyes.

'I wonder what she looks like now,' he thought to himself,' I hope she didn't change much, cause I kinda like here childish naiveté.' Syaoran smiled at that thought.

He opened his eyes when he felt a small rumble underneath him. The plane was about to take off. And in a few minutes he left the ground, his family, and his old life.

"Here we go," Syaoran said under his breath with a small hint of nervousness.

**time/scene change**

**Tomoeda Japan: Saturday 6:40 pm**

**Sakura's POV**

"OUTOSAN!!! ONICHAN!!! HURRY UP!!!" Sakura yelled.

She couldn't wait to see Syaoran. As you can probably tell at how she was already to go EARLY (gasp) even though he doesn't arrive until 7:00.

"All right Sakura, were ready to go," Fujitaka said.

Touya could be heard growling in the background. He never did like Syoaran, even though he knew he would never hurt Sakura now because he knew they loved each other. He wasn't really angry at Syaoran now, he was more jealous at the fact that he could take his little sister away from him and they'd never see her again. Even though he knew he was being foolish. (oops, sorry, I guess that was a little Touya POV for a while)

"I don't see why they had to invite him here to live, stupid Chinese gaki," growled Touya under his breath.

Unfortunately, Sakura had heard him and "accidentally" stepped on both his feet five times as she was walking out of the door.

"Hurry up!!!" yelled Sakura, not as loudly as last time. She couldn't wait to see Syaoran again and see how much he's changed. His hair, his smell, but most of all his amber eyes. She just couldn't wait.

They all piled into the car with Sakura in the back. She was all jittery, wanting to get there faster, as if getting there faster would make Syaoran arrive faster.

They drove and drove and drove, it seemed like an eternity to Sakura even though it's only been five minutes.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!, I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS WAITING ANYMORE!!!!" screamed Sakura, she reached into her purse.

"S-sakura? What are you doing?" Touya and Fujitaka asked simultaneously with suspicion.

"DASH CARD!!!"

The car sped forward at an unbelievable speed and went zooming past the houses, tress and the freeway.

"SAKURA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" screams of panic could be heard inside the moving vehicle.

If anybody had seen them, they would have only seen a quick blur and a pair of terrified voices belonging too Touya and Fujitaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody!!! Thanks for reading this. I hope its been good so for, I'm not sure of I'm good at this, but I'll keep on writing is people like it. Thanks to everybody that reviewed.

**IMPORTANT: I was planning on writing a chapter each day, since school started I might have to write only when I have time. I'll try to write at least once or twice a week maybe more of I have the time.**


	4. Emeralds meet Amber

**Chapter 4 Emeralds meets Amber **

Disclaimer: (you know what's supposed to be here so there's no point in repeating myself like last time)

**Hey everybody!!! Hope ya like the story so far and please leave some reviews. I just love reviews!!!**

**Tomoeda Japan Airport: Saturday (still) 7:00 pm**

**Sakura's POV:**

"come on, come on, where is he?" Sakura said to herself.

She knew that she was getting on her brother's nerves, considering who she was waiting for and the fact that she had been saying that for the past fifteen minutes. (they got to the airport in five minutes, haha) But she didn't care, she just kept on looking at the gate waiting for a messy brown head and bouncing on her feet to get a better look.

"will you stop doing that kaijuu, it's getting on my nerves," Touya said, rolling his eyes

"Then go visit the stores around the place, that's what Outosan did," she suggested, then she stomped on his foot.

"ITAI!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't call me kaijuu!!!"

Touya growled, but took her advice and left. Her bouncing was making him dizzy.

Sakura waited and waited, her patience was getting thin.

'I swear,' she thought to herself,' if Syaoran doesn't get here in the next five seconds I'm gonna use all the Clow Cards and blow this place up.'

Even though she didn't really mean that, somebody must have heard her threat and decided not to take any chances.

Somebody crept up behind Sakura and put his hands over her eyes. Sakura, thinking it was Touya playing another trick on her elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot.

"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" somebody yelled behind her, a voice she had been longing to her for so long. A voice the currently sounded slightly irritated with her now.

Sakura turned around and was surprised with what she saw. Emerald eyes met with amber.

"SYAORAN!!!" she screamed.

Sakura ran up to him and tackled him and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

**Normal POV:**

"ouch ouch ouch!!!" he yelled, "Sakura, did you really have to do that?"

As much pain as he was from the hug after her elbow him, he didn't really want to let go. But apparently. Sakura had heard on of his "ouches" and immediately let go

"oh, haha, gomen," she said blushing," I though you were Touya playing a trick on me.

**Syaoran's POV:**

'I can't belive I'm finally with her,' he thought to himself as he watched her blush and apologize,' she's even more beautiful then I remember'

In Syoran's eyes, he saw a beautiful young woman. Sakura had grown taller and her hair still had the same color of auburn in it. She still had her little pigtails on, but they didn't seem child-like on her anymore.

'She's definitely not a little girl anymore,' Syaoran thought,' with the way she was pressing her body on me in the right places,' he mentally slapped himself,' NO MAD SYAORAN, DON'T THING THAT WAY!!!'

He watched her continue her apology, when he felt a sudden pull towards he. He bent his head down and moved closer to her lips.

**Sakura's POV:**

"I'm really really sorry," Sakura continued.

As she continued on and on, she couldn't help but admire how much Syaoran had grown. What had once been a cold- hearted little boy was replaced my a handsome and lovable young man.

'He's grown so much more kawaii since I last saw him,' she thought to herself.

His hair was still as messy as ever, but her had grown even bigger, taller, and buffer. When she had hugged him she couldn't help but notice how hard his body was pressed against her.

'NO BAD SAKURA, DON'T BE A HENTAI!' she mentally yelled at herself.

But his eyes, his gorgeous amber eyes were the same as ever. She got lost in those eyes.

Sakura then noticed how Syaoran's face moved closer to hers. She could do nothing but move closer as well.

**Normal POV:**

They got closer...they the can see each other's eyes only

And closer... they can feel each other's hot breaths on each other's lips

And closer... they were only millimeters apart

And closer... just one more millimeter and...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author: Sorry for leaving you guys just hanging there, but I have got to put in some suspense in this thing. In my opinion no good romance story is without a little bit of suspense. I'll try to update tomorrow if I don't have too much homework. See ya.**


	5. Closer and closer and uhhhhh

**Chapter 5 Closer and closer and uhhhhh **

Disclaimer: you know what to do

**Hey everybody, sorry for just leaving you hanging there. And thanks to everybody who gave me. Anyway, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!!**

**Tomoeda Japan Airport:**

**Normal POV:**

They got closer...they the can see each other's eyes only

And closer... they can feel each other's hot breaths on each other's lips

And closer... they were only millimeters apart

And closer... just one more millimeter and...

**Syaoran's POV:**

Eyes closed and lips ready he leaned closer. And with one sudden movement he pushed against here lips.

'Mmmm, I can't believe I'm doing this; I'm having my first kiss with Sakura,' Syaoran thought,' she feels so small. And fuzzy?'

Jumping back from shock, Syaoran jerked his head back only to come eye to eye with what looked like a stuffed toy reject. HE HAD JUST KISSED KEROBEROS!!!

The little stuffed animal didn't look to happy either.

**Sakura's POV:**

Her lips perked and ready, her arms ready to wrap themselves around his neck, and her hands began to sweat from heat that seemed to rival the Fiery Card.

Sakura's lips touched.

'I've been waiting to do this for a long time,' she thought.

Sakura held the pose for a second or so before she realized that something was definitely wrong.

Sakura released herself and stared at what was apparently Kero's butt. SHE HAD JUST KISSED THE SUN GAURDIANS REAR END!!!

**Normal POV:**

Luckily, nobody at the airport noticed a flying stuffed toy, it being too little and the fact that Sakura and Syaoran were behind one of the pillars that held the roof up.

"KERO!!!" the pair yelled in unison

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS CHINESE GAKI!!!? HE'S SUCK A BAKA!!!" Kero yelled," HE LEFT YOU FOR 7 YEARS THAT SON OF A #$&, THAT MOTHER $&!!!"

Panicking from Kero's yell that might have attracted attention, she grabbed him from midair and stuffed him in his bag. She left just enough opening for him to breathe, but not to move considering he had just ruined a perfect moment.

When Sakura looked up Syaoran was as red as a tomato. Sakura was even redder.

"Sakura!!! Is that Syaoran?"

The pair turned around to find Fujitaka and Touya behind them.

"Y-yes," Sakura said still blushing, hoping against all odds that neither had seen what had just happened.

Fujitaka turned to Syaoran ," MY my, you've grown up to be quite the young man, umm Li?"

But Syaoran wasn't paying attention, he and Touya were already having their first glaring contest in seven years and neither was giving in. In fact, neither had blinked in nearly five minutes.

**-----Scene Change---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were all driving back to the Kinnimoto house by this time after picking up Syaoran's luggage.

"So Syaoran," Fujitaka said," house is your family?"

"Their all fine, my sister's are still annoying me though," he replied not taking his eyes of Touya. They had been at it since they met at the airport, even blinking in unison when they had to. In fact, it seemed that Syaoran had been practicing his glare, for he can now talk and scowl at Touya at the same time.

"That's good."

Sakura had been forced to sit in the front away from Syaoran because Touya had forced her there. Apparently, in Touya's opinion, the farther they are the better.

Touya blinked.

"damnit," he cursed, not loud enough for his father to hear.

Syaoran smirked, he had won this round. He looked up just in time to see themselves pulling up into the Kinnomoto's drive way.

Syaoran sighed internally. He had just realized that it wasn't going to be easy finding a way to propose to Sakura in one month now that he was back in the town where insanity was normality.

He unbuckled his belt and opened the car door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: HAHAHA!!! I BET THAT YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO EITHER BE A REAL KISS OR Touya interrupting!!! Actually I was thinking about doing Touya, but it's been done a little too many times and I thought the Kero thing was a whole**


	6. What a nice surprise

**Chapter 6 what a nice surprise? **

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Cardcaptors so don't sue me or anything.

**Hey everybody, thanks for replying to my request, I got the for everyone popping up from Sakuraloveu, it is all thanks to them that this chapter is made possible. Haha.**

**Normal POV:**

**Kinnomoto Residence: Saturday 7:30 pm**

Touya and Mr. Kinnomoto entered the house first leaving Sakura and Syaoran outside. Syaoran was about to enter next, but Sakura grabbed his arm and hugged him, crushing her own face into his chest and filling his nostrils with her sweet scent.

"I know I must have said this a hundred times on our ride back home,' she whispered, her voice barely audible," but I just want to say again that I've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you too," Syaoran whispered in reply, pulling back slightly so that he could look into her dazzling eyes and gaze at them lovingly.

"I just knew that someday you'd come back to me, I just knew it," she said and smiled.

Syaoran gave her a smile that he usually only reserved for her.

Sakura took his hand in hers and tugged his arm towards the entrance. The lights were still out.

' were they having a black out?' Syaoran thought.

The lights turned on and...

**THE END..........................you should have seen your faces!!!! Just scroll down!!!!**

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Syaoran fell back and nearly fell down the steps of the front door if Sakura hadn't been holding onto him.

Some thing had hit him at full force and he looked down to find black hair and ruby eyes staring right back at him.

"Mei- meiling!!!" he gasped in shock.

"Surprised to see me cousin? Hahaha!!!," Meiling laughed," Sakura had invited to to come to Japan since you were here." Answering his unsaid question.

Sakura was off smirk next to him, that would have given Eriol a run for his money.

Speaking of Eriol, Syaoran looked farther into the house and there stood Eriol Hiiragisawa and Tomoyo Daidoji.

"Welcome back Li-san!!!" screeched Tomoyo.

"Hello, my kawaii little descendent." Said the Clow Reed reincarnation

Syaoran glowered at that second comment.

"Why's everybody here Sakura?" he whispered to Sakura's ear.

Sakura smiled. "It's just a small welcome back get together," she said.

Syaoran nodded then turned to Meiling.

"Where are you going to be staying though," he asked, hoping with all his might that at wasn't going to be at Sakura's house.

As if reading his mind Meling replied," calm down cousin, I'm not staying here," she said smirking," I'm be staying at Daidoji's house the entire time."

Then in a whisper that only Syaoran could hear," so that you could have a little 'quality' time with a card mistress," she said. She then just winked and headed off to the main dining area where all the food was alond with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

Syaoran just stood there blushing to the roots of his hair.

"This is going to be a very exhausting month," he said to himself.

He sighed. (did you notice he does that a lot?) Then he walked towards everyone else and enjoyed the part.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Remember to review. Cause the more reviews I get the more I wanna write. This is a completely free write story, meaning that the plot is just a make up as I go kinda thing. So even I don't know when its gonna end. I don't like short stories so I'll try to make it long. **


	7. Green Wolves

**Chapter 7 green wolves **

Discalimer: you know what to put (yadda yadda yadda)

**Anyway, just a little warning, there might be a few major time skips considering Syaoran is staying there for a month and I definitely am not writing about an entire month.**

**I've also decided that this is going to be a partial reviewers story, meaning if you have any suggestions as to what should happen next please leave it in a review, if I like it I might put it up.**

**Sakura's House: 11:30 pm**

**Syaoran's POV:**

'Finally,' Syaoran though,' it's over, I can finally have some alone time with Sakura.'

He looked over at her and blushed as they cleaned up the mess fro the party. It may have been a small get together but boy did it ever make a big mess.

'I could barely have any time with her with Mailing, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya constantly hanging around.'

That last thought brought Syaoran to a small revelation.

"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Hoe?"

"Where's Touya? I haven't see him for about an hour now."

"Stupid," she laughed," don't you remember what I said on the phone, he's staying at his college dorm with Yukito now, he only comes back on the weekends occasionally."

"Oh," he said, but internally he was jumping up and down from joy.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering...ummm... will you...umm..i was hoping that... umm.." Syaoran stuttered.

"wondering what?" Sakura asked, with that same childish innocence.

'I cant do it yet, it's way too early to propose to her, I've only been here for a couple of hours,' Syaoran thought,' maybe I'll ask her later on, I've still got plenty of time, besides, I want to spend some time with her still and if I ask her now, we might have to leave instantly.'

"I was wondering if you could help me unpack my stuff." He answered stupidly.

"umm.. okay." She said.

They both headed upstairs.

**Sakura's POV:**

As they entered Touya's/Syaoran's room Sakura couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him.

' why would he blush by just asking me to help him unpack,' she thought, but quickly shrugged it off.

As they unpacked Syaoran's things they hadn't said a word to each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a calm and comfortable silence.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw him panicking a little as he searched through his luggage, throwing random things into the air.

"umm...Syaoran, what are you doing?" she asked

"ARRRGGGHHH!!! I CAN'T FIND MY SWORD AMULET!!!"

He continued to search through his things, throwing completely random things into the air, when one of the things he's thrown landed on Sakura's head.

She took it off and realized that it was a pair of green boxers with grey wolf prints all over it.

She began to giggle.

**Syaoran's POV:**

'geez, how can I be so stupid,' he thought as he continued to look through his luggage,' how on earth could I have lost something that important.'

Then he saw something glinting underneath his bag, it was him amulet.

"AH HAH!!! Sakura!!! I found it," he said as he turned to look it her.

She was giggling hysterics, and was holding up what looked to be a green garment. As he took a closer look he notice it was a pair of his boxers.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!" he yelled as he snatched it back up from Sakura's grasp.

She continued to giggle and said," I like the wolf pictures on it,"

He blushed redder and redder.

**Normal POV:**

Apparently to save him from anymore embarrassment Sakura got up.

She hugged him once again and whispered in a soft voice," thanks for coming back to my my little wolf, good night."

Syaoran just sat there, his boxers still in his grasp and his blush slowly fading away.

With a small smile, he packed up the rest of his things into the drawers and climbed into bed after changing into his sleeping clothes.

' This is going to be fun 'he thought.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! Hope ya liked this section. I'm tired so I'll stop here.**


	8. Change of Author:Notice

**Author's note**

Hello everyone! This is **_Sakuraloveu_** reporting to all the readers of "Be My Wife" that for reasons **wolvesm0on** have already explained, the story is **_NOT_** going to continue on by **wolvesm0on**.

However, **wolvesm0on** trusted me enough to hand the story over to me (I was the first one that asked for it actually, that was the whole reason…). So from now on, I, **_Sakuraloveu_**, will continue the fanfiction "Be My Wife". I'm fully aware of the disappointments you all feel, and that is why I'm going to try my best to write the story to your favor.

I'm one of the readers of **wolvesm0om**'s "Be My Wife", and I completely welcome all the suggestions you may have for this story. Please help me to make the story the best there is!

The updates may be delayed because of my workload, and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.

Love ya all!

Sakuraloveu, the new writer for "Be My Wife".


	9. Lesson number one

**Author:** HELLO EVERYONE! It's me, _Sakuraloveu_, the new author for "**Be My Wife**" reporting to all the readers of this story for a new chapter written by me! Hope that you will all like my writing style and hopefully, I haven't screwed up the story yet...anyways, ENJOY!!!

* * *

**_Disclaimer (_every single time!!!_): Yes, I do NOT own CCS and No, I do NOT own any of the characters that originated from the hit anime._** (cry…why don't I own Syaoran?!……)

**Special thanks goes to _wolvesm0on_ who handed the story over to me. If you are reading this _wolvesm0on_, THANK YOU! And please don't come kill me if I screwed up…**

_On with the story………_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lesson number one**

**Kinomoto Residence:** _Sunday morning_

The sun is high up in the sky, the birds are singing, and Sakura woke up from her comfy bed in her pink pajamas, and a little morning blush on her face. Having just ended a nice dream that involves a certain chestnut-haired, amber-eyed young man, Sakura is feeling more happy than usual.

_Wow, I can't believe it. Syaoran's back! Syaoran came back for me! Oh wow, I hope it wasn't all just a dream!_ Thinking to herself, Sakura got up from her bed, walked over to the closet and put on a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. Looking over to the clock on her nightstand, it read "9:00am". "Hm…is it a little late or early for me to wake up Syaoran? Oh it's Syaoran I'm talking about, he wakes up like 5 in the morning to practice his sword." Smiling a little, Sakura decided to go over to Syaoran's room to check anyway.

* * *

Softly walking over to Syaoran's room across the hall (**is that where Toya's room supposed to be? I can't remember from the anime…**), Sakura was about to knock when she noticed that the door wasn't locked. _Huh? I remember locking it last night when I left…_wondering why is the door not locked, Sakura slowly opened the door, making sure that the door doesn't squeak, and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

On the bed lies Syaoran, all dressed in his practice cloth, and is fast asleep. His sword stands beside his bed at his arm reach, and his eyes were closed shut tightly. _Wow, Syaoran seems so…peaceful._ Looking at the chestnut hair that spread somewhat messy on Syaoran's face, but framed his forehead perfectly, Sakura watched his chest going up and down in a rhyme to his breathing. Couldn't help herself but wanting to touch his face, Sakura quietly sneak up close to Syaoran's bed, and was just about to reach out to his face when suddenly, she found the tip of Syaoran's sword about a centimeter away from her nose.

"HO-E?!" Sakura squeaked.

**Syaoran's P.O.V. **

_Huh? Who's that near my bed? _Sitting up from his bed, he knows that he's still pointing his sword at the intruder, but for some reason, he can't see clearly. _Must have shut my eyes too tight…eh? _A white figure is standing a sword distance away from him, apparently frozen. _White?…is that an angel?_ Laughing at his own thought, Syaoran was about to ask who it is when a female voice he knew too well greeted his ears: "Hoe…Syao…Syaoran…um…"

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Gah! Sakura?" Dropping his sword, Syaoran shot up from his sitting position like a bullet and gathered Sakura, who's still somewhat frozen, into a hug. "Oh my god Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, and…" cut short by Sakura clinging tightly on to his shirt, Syaoran just pressed Sakura's head closer to his chest, and whispered: "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Syaoran, I should have known better than to sneak up to someone when he's sleeping," looking up into Syaoran's eyes, Sakura smiled lovingly: " _and_ when this certain someone is an expert at martial arts. I guess I forgot about your reflexes since you've been away for so long, but lesson learned! '**Lesson number one: Never EVER sneak up to Syaoran when he's sleeping and WITH his sword at arm reach distance.'**"

Laughing now, Sakura hit Syaoran's chest playfully and hugged him once more before letting go: "Better change now, I think breakfast is ready downstairs." Leaning in for a kiss on Syaoran's cheek, Sakura smiled again and left the room.

Touching the spot where Sakura had just kissed him, Syaoran fell onto his bed again. _Oy Oy…what a way to start off the day…_

* * *

**Author:** There you go, first chapter of **Be My Wife** written by me. Hope you all liked it and I promise later chapters are going to be more fun! Let me know what you think and be sure to let me know if you want longer chapters 'cause um...ahem I have a tendency of over-write...**_Was born to make you happy……_**

_(And to the readers of this story, as I declared in my other stories, I swear I thought of the above line before I EVER heard Brittany Spears sing it, so it's my own line, NOT the one Spears has in her song! And just so you know, I'm not much of her fan either. Lol.)_


	10. Lesson number two

**Author:** Sakuraloveu here everyone! I'm sorry if this Sunday seems to be going on forever, please forgive me. Because you see, I'm not about to write about every single day for a whole month, so I want to write down one day as detailed as possible, and skip a few and continue on. So next, I'm gonna jump at least to Wednesday if not Friday. And I guarantee that this Sunday is filled with nice stuff!

_I'm updating a little fast these days, probably because of the guilt. _**Wolvesm0on**_ gave it to me like two month ago and I'm just updating now...tee hee...and plus, the inspiration hit me full force, so I'm writting down like two chapters in one day. So please check the web more often and I do recommend you to add this story to author alert if you like it. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, blah blah blah…**_

_**Special thanks goes to:**_

**Angelicpnaybabee: **Thanks for your support of the story! There's another story I would recommend you to read: "**Chapstick Fate**". I write it, and I do hope you would like it. Did you know that there's a lot of the same stories you and I both like?

**Faeza: **I'll try not to over-write!

_On with the story……_

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Lesson number two:** _**How to let go**_

"Ohayou Kinomoto-san." Greeted Syaoran when he came down the stairs and found Fujitaka preparing breakfast and Sakura setting the table. "Oh Syaoran, ohayou. Had a nice night of sleep?" Fujitaka replied with a smile (I love this guy! He's so nice!). "Yes, yes I did. And thank you for letting me staying at your house, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran thanked Fujitaka and bowed.

"Oh that's no problem. Besides, I'm thinking that I'll be seeing a lot of you later on, ne?" Fujitaka smiled even more and looked at Syaoran then back at Sakura, both of them blushing quite a lot.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Someone knocking on the door had cut their conversation short. "Who would it be at this early hour?" Sakura wondered and went to open the door. The door was opened, and revealed a young man around the age of 25 with gray-ish silver hair standing on the front porch with a box at hand.

"Oh, ohayou Sakura." Yukito greeted Sakura with a broad smile on his face. "Yukito!" Sakura squealed, surprised that Yukito would come by this early in the morning. "Ohayou Yukito, please come in." Fujitaka stepped out of the kitchen, Syaoran at his side, and welcomed Yukito in.

Up on seeing Yukito, both Sakura and Syaoran had the same thought in mind, _if Yukito's here, then that means…_

"Ohayou Kaiju, Otou-san." A young man around the age of 25 also stepped in. He's got jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a killer model figure.

(**A/N:** **_Oh my god, isn't Toya just H-O-T HOT?!!!! All _****_the females that agree with me please say "Ay"_**)

"Toya!" Sakura almost chocked on nothing when she saw her older brother step in, "Wh…what…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, all the while tripping on words.

"Huh? What do you mean what I'm doing here? It's still my home isn't it?" Looking at his little sister sideways with an evil smirk, Toya searched between all the present people for a certain chestnut-haired head. _Bingo._

Caught sight of Toya looking for something, **or someone**, Syaoran had a bad feeling that his target would be a certain chestnut-haired, amber-eyed, Cantonese guy. In another word, himself. _Gulp._ Looks to Syaoran that Toya's target is located. _Here goes…_

With an automatic reaction, both Toya and Syaoran started yet another stare-contest. This whole thing would have continued on forever if Sakura hadn't, much to Toya's dismay, kicked her older brother on the leg while pouting: "I'm not a Kaiju!"

(**A/N: _I would have wrote a really funny breakfast scene in the Kinomoto residence, but I thought it would just waste people's time and since I want to get to my next idea as soon as possible, so the breakfast scene is free to your imagination, however you want it._**)

* * *

After breakfast, Syaoran watched as Sakura cleaned the table and thought to himself: _I shouldn't do this infront of her family, especially when her brother is around. But if I don't, then I don't think I would gather up this much courage again in a while…oh whatever, if Toya wants to kill me, then I'm sure Sakura would kill him…I hope…ah, here goes…_

Syaoran took Sakura aside from the sink, all the while under Toya's sharp eyes and asked: "Um…Sakura, would you um…would you ……" "Would I……" Sakura looked at Syaoran confused, and she too, was aware of Toya's watch. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran asked Sakura:

"Sakura, would you want to go out with me for a while?"

(**A/N:** _**I bet you all thought he was going to pop the question! Haha…I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it! Haha…**_ Readers: Kill her! …)

Sakura was a little taken back, but she smiled and put down the dishes: "Sure Syaoran, just let me finish these and we'll go okay?"

_Whew…that wasn't as bad as I thought…wait a minute, aren't I her boyfriend? Then why was I so nervous about asking her to go out?_ Suddenly feeling stupid, Syaoran wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Hey, brat, I got something to tell you." Out of nowhere, Toya's voice rang behind him. "Eh?" fast turning around, Syaoran found Toya looking hard at him. "Um…okay." Was Syaoran's reply.

* * *

Once out of the ear shot of Sakura, Toya looked sharp into Syaoran's eyes and said: "Listen brat, I think you should know that if you ever hurt Sakura in anyway, and I mean ANY way, even a hair on her head, I guarantee you that you will not see daylight ever again. Understand?"

Syaoran, now slightly annoyed, replied in an equally serious tone: "And I thing you should know, Toya, that I would NEVER hurt Sakura in anyway, even a hair on her head. You should know that I would rather die than hurt Sakura."

Impressed by Syaoran's answer, though not showing it, Toya replied: "Good then. As long as we understand each other. And by the way, I was not kidding when I said 'you would not see the daylight again' part." "And I was not kidding when I said I would rather die than hurt Sakura."

Two men who loves Sakura with all theirhearts firmly stood facing each other, glaring hard into each other's eyes as if trying to find a tiny bit of insincerity.

(**A/N:** **_Believe me, those older-brother-to-brother-in-law-gonna-be talks are WAY scarier than the one I wrote down here……_** )

"Syaoran, I'm ready!" Sakura happily yelled out, while bouncing down the stairs. "Eh, what's going on?" Sensing the atmosphere between Syaoran and Toya, Sakura cautiously asked. "Nothing." Both men replied at the same time.

"O…kay…so…should we get going then?" Sakura asked again, this time a tiny bit worried. "Um…yeah, okay." Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura, took her hand and walked out of the door, ignoring Toya completely.

"Bye dad! Bye Yukito! Bye Toya!" Sakura happily yelled back, and cheerfully leaned against Syaoran's arm while walking down the road.

* * *

"She's all grown up now Toya," Yukito walked up to Toya, who's still staring at the happy couple now walking down the road, and empathetically put a hand on to Toya's shoulder, "She's not that little ten year old girl that needs your, or my help for that matter, anymore Toya. Let go."

Still looking at the direction Sakura and Syaoran had disappeared to, Toya took a deep breath and sighed: "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**Author:** _Cry_…poor Toya. Personally, I think this chapter isthe most touching one yet. It's hard to let something so dear to you, and something you've protected so long in your life, go. But you've got to learn when and how, ne? Let me know what you thought about it!**_Was born to make you happy…_**


	11. Lesson number three

**Author:** Yes, it's me again, Sakuraloveu with a new chapter of "**Be My Wife**". I don't know what happens to these chapters, but they always seem to be shorter than it really is. I mean come on: this chapter's like FIVE pages (including all _my_ blahs, I know that! But still!…_cry_…)! Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

**_Announcement:_**

I made a **C2 community**! It's named: **Wishing upon a shooting star: Card Captor Sakura Central**!

I posted one story on to the community already **(I'm sure everyone knows the great Fanfiction _"Butterflies",_ written by _Shattered Midnight Dreams_, by now right? If not, then MAN! YOU are MISSING OUT!)**, I don't know if it's up there yet, I'll check later.

So as the community manager, I, along with my future staffs, can post any fan favorite Fanfiction onto the community story page. Let me know **in reviews** which story you'd like me to post on to the community, but beware, the community only allows me to post stories from **G to PG-13**, so a lot of great R rated stories can't be put up…_cry again_…

If you want to be a staff member of the community, please let me know okay?

I'm still trying to figure out how this thing works, but please support my community!

* * *

_**Special Thanks goes to:**_

**Faeza**: That's okay! I didn't mean to make it sound like I was offended. So chillax!

**my-reflection**: So read on to Chapter 9 and 10!

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel**: Thank you!

**Angelicpnaybabee**: Well, I'm not sure about the magic stuff yet, but I'll put it into consideration! -**Thinking: Hm…maybe I'll add a special twist into the story…-**

**Chikichiki**: And yea! Here's another update!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, how many times do I have to repeat that?!**_

_On with the story……_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**: **Lesson number three:_ Don't count on proposing when either Eriol or Tomoyo are alive on the planet. _**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"So Syaoran, where are we going?" As Syaoran and Sakura walks down the road towards nowhere in particular, Sakura softly sighs and puts her head on to Syaoran's shoulder, her hand in Syaoran's.

_I can't believe this is happening!_ Sakura thought somewhat dreamingly, _Syaoran's back, we are walking, alone, and no one's around. Oh this has got to be a dream! _Silently squealed in her head, Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes. _If this is a dream, please, don't let anyone wake me up yet!_

"Um…I don't know, but I **do** know that I would really like to just continue walking like this for some more." Laying his own head on top of Sakura's, Syaoran forced his mind to be blank, just so that he can enjoy this moment with Sakura. _Wow, I'm with Sakura, **my **Sakura, **my **sweet Cherry Blossom. I'm the luckiest man alive! _Thinking silently, a little smile crept on to Syaoran's face.

**(A/N: _Big time AW! Aren't they just so born for each other?! _**Readers: Who needs you to know that?

* * *

Without the loving couple knowing, their feet had brought them to a place where many of their memories were shared. "Oh." Opening their eyes, it took both of them a second to realize where they were and breathed out at the same time. Smiling heartily, Sakura looked at the place and back at Syaoran: "I guess old memories do have a way of calling to each other ne?" Chuckling while shaking his head unbelievably, Syaoran sighed: "Yeah, can't argue with that in this position."

**(A/N: _Can anyone guess where they are at yet? Tee hee…_hint_: Penguin._)**

Looking up at the Penguin slide **(A/N:Now_ can you guess where they are?_)**, Sakura giggled: "Remember when I used the Power card to flip it right side up again? And Yukito saw the picture afterwards?" Couldn't help laughing himself, Syaoran remembered a certain navy-blue haired young man: "And remember when Eriol used those little ones right there to attack us? When Meiling came to visit?" Giggling hard now, Sakura remembered something else:

**_Flash back----_**

"_AH!" Sakura screamed when she fell into the hole that was created since the Penguin slide on top of it, was removed by some magical force. "SAKURA!" Syaoran pounded on to the invisible barrier that was separating Sakura and himself. "SAKURA!" he screamed again._

"_Ho-e…sheep, stuffed sheep…so many of them…" The constantly falling stuffed sheep was suffocating Sakura. "So many of them…what to do…" thinking hard, Sakura suddenly remembered a card she can use. "I know! I'll use…"_

_On the ground, Syaoran was still punching the barrier, trying to get it to unseal so that he can go down and save Sakura. "SAKURA! ANSWER ME! SAKURA!" He yelled again and again, but still no answer from underneath the barrier. "URGH!" frustrated, Syaoran pulled out his sword and tried to slice the barrier, only the sword too, was no use against the powerful magic. Feeling helpless, Syaoran screamed on last time: "SAKURA!!!"………_

**_End of Flash back_** **_----_**

**(A/N:** Did I get the lines right? I haven't watched the anime in a long time and I kept on getting it mixed up with this other **GREAT** Fanfiction that **Wish-chan** wrote. I do suggest the CCS fans read this fanfic. It's **EXTREMELY **well written, and I'm not even exaggerating, it's just the **BEST!** Go there and click on New Trails, and oh my god, I don't have the words to describe it! Let's just say this, it was voted the **_BEST FANFICTION of 2002_**, need I say more?! )

"Syaoran, were you really worried about me that time?" Upon remembering the memory, Sakura looked at Syaoran half seriously and asked. Looking straight into Sakura's pool of emerald, Syaoran stated sincerely: "Yes I was Sakura, I was really worried. I know I was ten, but Sakura, believe it or not, I liked you, even back then."

Startled by Syaoran's sudden burst of feelings, Sakura was stunned for a moment, and smiled. "I believe you Syaoran. If there's anyone on earth who I would trust the most, it'd be you Syaoran." Taking Syaoran's hand, Sakura led him towards the swings.

* * *

Once there, Sakura sat down on one of the swings. Syaoran looked at the swings thoughtfully, and chuckled. "Ho-e?" confused by Syaoran's actions, Sakura couldn't figure out why Syaoran was chuckling. 

"It's been eight years Sakura, and this is still your favorite hanging out spot." Stepping behind Sakura's swing, Syaoran gently pushed it.

"Well…I like it here. No one's ever around, except the kids. It's a nice place to…think about things." Feeling the soft wind brush against her skin, Sakura closed her eyes once again and just let herself drown into the atmosphere.

"Think about things? What things?" Apparently interested, Syaoran followed the conversation.

"Well…" a blush slowly appeared on Sakura's face, "mostly…mostly…" gathering up enough courage, Sakura said: "I mostly…mostly think about when my Little Wolf was going to come back to me."

_Huh?_ Let's just say, Syaoran was expecting anything **but** this. Caught off guard, Syaoran lamely replied: "Oh…re…really?"

"Really." Came Sakura's clear answer. Sakura…feeling guilty now, Syaoran stopped pushing Sakura and lowered his head. "Huh? Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura turned around worriedly.

"Sakura…I'm…I'm sorry." Taken aback, Sakura wasn't sure what was going on here. "Sorry? Syaoran, what are you apologizing for?"

Looking back up, Syaoran reached out his hands and cupped Sakura's face. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry for not returning to you sooner. I think about you every day while I was back in Hong Kong, I dream about you all the time when I slept. You were the only thing on my mind Sakura, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to Sakura, I really wanted to come back to you sooner, to talk to you like this up close."

Brushing a block of hair out of Sakura's face, Syaoran continued: "I dreamed to be this close to you, I dreamed of having you protected by my arms when you were sad. Sakura, I'm sorry. I really am." Syaoran can feel his heart ach when he thought about those lonely nights he spent thinking about Sakura, _why oh why didn't I come back to her sooner? _

Hearing Syaoran's confessions, Sakura's eyes are now filled with sorrow. She moved away Syaoran's hands from her face, stood up, and hugged Syaoran, her own arms tightly surrounding Syaoran's waist. Syaoran was a little surprised by Sakura, but quickly hugged Sakura back, pressing her tightly to himself, as if afraid that she would disappear.

Her head leaning onto Syaoran's shoulder, Sakura softly spoke into Syaoran's ears: "Syaoran, do you still remember that day, eight years ago, when I was rejected by Yukito?"

Feeling Syaoran slightly nodding against her hair, Sakura continued. "We came here, to this exact spot, to these exact same swings. I cried Syaoran, I cried in your arms. You lent me your shoulder, it was **your** shoulder I cried on Syaoran." Tightening her arms around Syaoran, Sakura thought back on that day, eight years ago.

"Did you know Syaoran, how safe I felt in your arms? I felt that no one in the world could've harmed me while I was in your arms, because you were there, you wouldn't have let anyone harm me."

Lifting her head up from Syaoran's shoulder, Sakura looked deeply into Syaoran's eyes: "Syaoran, I know what you must have felt when you went back, because that's exactly how I felt about you. I was afraid of losing you, but I didn't want to be the barrier between you and your family. And Syaoran," Smiling, Sakura tiptoed to kiss Syaoran's eye, "I didn't mind waiting for you. I knew you would come back to me, I trust you. And the longer you wait for someone, the more excited you'll get when you finally meet."

Looking into Sakura's innocent eyes, Syaoran can almost feel his blood inside him boiling. _I'm with Sakura, what more do I need?_ Making up his mind, Syaoran gathered Sakura into his arms once again for a tight hug. Inhaling Sakura's sweet scents, Syaoran calmed his heart and slowly whispered into Sakura's ear: "Sakura?" "Hm?" "Sakura, would you…"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Tomoyo's clear voice—now seems SO incredibly annoying to Syaoran, with good reasons—rang through the quiet park. "Oh!" Sakura pushed away from Syaoran, and greeted her friend with a tomato red face. "Tomoyo…what a…what a nice…drop by." Sakura murmured with a rather forced smile. "Eriol and I have been looking for you two ALL over town!" Tomoyo excitedly cried out.

**(A/N:_ Ah-hahaha…I'm so evil… :P But hey, if I let Syaoran purpose right here and now, then I'll run out of things to write about in later chapters right? I like this story too much to let it end here…_)**

With a rustle, Eriol—the most hated relative of Syaoran by Syaoran—presented himself from the woods. "Ah, Sakura, and my kawaii little descendent. Tomoyo and I have been looking for you two." Eriol said with a calm voice, entirely "unaware" of the romantic atmosphere that he and Tomoyo had managed to destroy.

"Is that…is that right…" Syaoran chocked out. "Tomoyo, why were you looking for me?" It appears that Sakura's over the awkward embarrassment. "Oh! Right! I was looking for you because I just finished a really nice dress for you to wear on…um…special occasions." Tomoyo meaningfully looked between Sakura and Syaoran, causing both of them to blush again. "Come on, let's go over to my house so you can try it on." Not waiting for an answer, Tomoyo dragged Sakura towards her house.

* * *

"Oy, Eriol." Syaoran whispered to Eriol, since they were walking not too far behind the girls. "Yes, my kawaii little descendent?" Eriol looked over to Syaoran, still wearing that "I-know-it-all" smile. _I'll let that one pass…_thinking about a hundred ways to kill Eriol, Syaoran controlled himself and politely asked: "Just…just how much of that DID you see?" Half smiling half smirking, Eriol returned his gaze to the girls and replied: "Oh, nothing really." 

Suspicious, Syaoran stopped and asked again: "Really? Seriously?" Continuing walking, Eriol laughed his "wisdom" laugh **(A/N: _you know, one of those laughs he always does in the anime when he's talking to Sakura and he knows that Syaoran's watching_.) **and nodded.

Silently, Eriol thought to himself:

_Oh, I really didn't see much Syaoran, but I **DID** see enough to know **why** you are here…_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Important:_ please answer the question below under Author.**

* * *

**Author:** Ah, finally, I'm finished with Sunday sweat. It took me three whole chapters to write **one** day, so please don't flame me if I skip a few days in the next chapter. 

I don't know what happened, but somehow, I made Eriol seem so evil…_cry_…but I actually really like Eriol…and again, if you have any interesting ideas you would like me to write out into the story, let me know okay?!

Anyways, I need to know something from my readers:

**Do you want to see the gang do their magical stuff again or not? **

My brain's functioning super fast right now, so either way, I'll think of something up! Let me know what you think in your reviews! AND let me know what you thought about this one!

-sweat- Yes, yes I know that I made it a little too cheesy, but hey, at least it sounds real enough right? RIGHT?

**_Was born to make you happy……_**


	12. Proposing is hard

**Author:** **_Sakuraloveu_** here…after about a month of disappearance…I'm SORRY for not updating for so long! I was SERIOUSLY wrapped up in my schoolwork and the exams and all that, I didn't have time to write anything! And to top it all off, I had a HUGE writer's block as to this story and it took me SO long to figure out what to write next! Suggestions, suggestions…they are all WELCOME to me!!!

* * *

**_Special Thanks goes to:_**

EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are the best! You are my motivation of continuing with this story! I love you all! Please continue with your great reviews!

* * *

**Regarding the answers to my question on the last chapter:**

Do you want to see the gang do their magical stuff again or not? 

Based on the answers I got from the reviews, I decided that unless there will be more reviews requesting the magic stuff, there will** NOT **be** serious magic **in this story. Just a bit here and there. I did **NOT **decide this on my own, it's the reviews of which I based my decisions on! Do** NOT **flame me! THANK YOU!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Yahda yahda yahda…I don't own CCS…blah…

* * *

_**

_On with the story…_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: _Proposing is hard……_**

…

"ERIOL! YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!" a very freaked out and excited Tomoyo exclaimed in the Daidouji's mansion's third room to the right on the second floor……well, her bedroom.

(**A/N**: um…is that how you spell Tomoyo's last name? And what about Eriol's incredibly long last name? Can some one please tell me how to spell it?)

"Tomoyo dear, I assure you that though not a hundred percent sure, I am most certain about the purpose of Syaoran's trip here, and its relation to Sakura." Comparing to Tomoyo, Eriol's MUCH more calm to the information at hand.

"Oh my goodness, but a proposal? That's so…unexpected." Tomoyo sat down on to the sofa again, and her eyes were filled with wonder.

Eriol knew exactly what his dear Tomoyo's thinking, seeing as he looked at Tomoyo with a mysterious knowing smile and only questioned with two simple words: "Oh? Unexpected?"

"Well, not exactly unexpected…just a little sudden." Tomoyo looked at Eriol, her worries for Sakura temporarily blinded her from that little smile playing around Eriol's mouth. "I mean, sure, I knew they loved each other." Tomoyo's memories flashed back to their childhood, to the times when Syaoran and Sakura still battled against the magic of the Clow, to the many times when a certain pair of amber eyes were filled with confused affection for a certain auburn haired, emerald eyed girl, even unknown to its owner.

"But a proposal? A marriage? Now? After** seven **years of being away from Sakura, Syaoran **can't** just randomly come back one day and decides to make Sakura his wife! I mean that would be just too…rude, in a way." By now, Tomoyo's no longer excited, but confused and worried about two of her best friends' happiness.

(**A/N**: I would REALLY have loved to insert some flash backs of these moments, except I can't think of any. Suggestions anyone?)

Watching Tomoyo worrying like this for her friends' happiness, Eriol is feeling blessed to be with such a kind and caring person. Gathering Tomoyo into his arms, Eriol softly played with Tomoyo's beautiful raven hair while Tomoyo continued—now leaning on to Eriol's shoulder.

"Eriol, I'm worried. What if Sakura won't accept Syaoran's proposal? What if Syaoran messes things up? What if Sakura isn't ready for a marriage or a wedding with Syaoran yet? What if…"

"Then we'll have to make sure these things don't happen now won't we?" An almost evil light flashed by in Eriol's mysterious sea-blue eyes.

Tomoyo was too quick to miss that little light, and with her worries finally out of her head, she noticed the little smile at the corner of Eriol's mouth. Pushing away from Eriol's shoulder, Tomoyo stared into those eyes that she loved so much and came to an understanding of Eriol's thoughts: "Yeah…we will…now won't we?"

Turning the little smile into a little smirk, Eriol lowered his head and a mischief light finally settled into his eyes: "Tomoyo, would you like to help me on this mission…"

(**A/N**: The evil couple at work! Wonder what they are up to?)

* * *

_GAH! It's been a week since I arrived here, time's running out!_ Once again, our beloved Syaoran is currently taking a shower in the Kinomoto's second floor bathroom. While washing his hair, Syaoran silently panicked. _I have a month to do this, and now I only have three weeks left. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!!! _

Reaching out to the shampoo bottle, Syaoran squeezed out some of the flower scented liquid on to his hand and rinse it gently onto his damp hair. "I still haven't had the chance to ask her to marry me yet…" quietly murmuring to himself, Syaoran winced as a bit of shampoo got into his eyes. _But then again…_

(**A/N**: Since this chapter is mostly the "flashback", I'm not going to make it _italic_, too hard to read. But I am going to make the flashback of the "flashback" italic…oi…I just confused myself…)

**Flash back—**

"Knock knock" It was after dinner on a beautiful summer night, Sakura was lying on her bed, looking through her Sakura cards once again when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in please!"

The doorknob turned slightly to unlock the door and Syaoran slipped through. Sakura quickly got up and sat by the edge of her bed, only to have Syaoran joining her after a minute. Adjusting her sitting position so that she could sit face to face to Syaoran, Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. Taking Sakura's hands into his own, Syaoran smiled back at his Cherry Blossom.

"I was walking towards my room when I came pass yours, so I thought I'd check in on you. What are you doing anyway?"

Still smiling, Sakura took her hand away from Syaoran to get the Sakura cards out from under her pillow. "Nothing really, I was just looking at them."

Upon seeing the cards, Syaoran chuckled and took The Light into his hands. "It's been a pretty long time since we last used them, hadn't it?"

Also looking at the cards, Sakura giggled: "Yeah, I guess so. But I still look at them from time to time, and they still talk to me from time to time. I think the last time I looked at them was…" Sakura stopped short, and looked at Syaoran straight in the eye before saying the rest of the sentence, "…when I was wondering when you would come back to me."

Taken back for a split second, Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura, gathering her into a hug. But because of Sakura's sitting position, she somehow lost balance when falling into Syaoran's embrace and resulted in, well, both of them falling on to the bed. Amazingly, instead of feeling embarrassed, Syaoran just comfortably pulled Sakura closer into his chest so that instead of hugging, they were snuggling on the bed. With Sakura's head buried in his chest, Syaoran run his fingers through her soft auburn hair and kissed her forehead gently.

Sighing a bit, Syaoran spoke with his chin resting on top of Sakura's head: "I know how you must have felt, but I am here now. I promise I wouldn't leave you again and I promised you that we would meet again. I promised that to you when I went back to Hong Kong all those years ago, remember?"

_**Flashback—(of the flashback…:P)**_

(**A.N:** The end of the second CCS session, the scene at the airport…remember?)

An 11-year-old Syaoran stood facing his forever-beloved Cherry Blossom, whose heart was aching from the sadness of Syaoran's departure. He stared at Sakura hard with his sorrowful eyes, trying to remember every little detail about her.

"_Sakura…we will meet again." _

_Striking amber eyes flashed sadness, as the statement was said clearly and, rather more certain than it was perhaps intended. _

_**End of Flashback—(of the flashback…:-s)**_

Recalling on the memory, Sakura sighed and pressed her face on to Syaoran's chest closer. "Yes Syaoran, I remember. I knew you wouldn't break your promise and I trusted you, I still do…but loneliness isn't the most fun thing in this world."

The couple said nothing after this, and silence filled between them as Syaoran tightened his arms around Sakura. A few moments passed before something else was called into Sakura's mind. Going through her Sakura cards, Sakura looked for a certain card that was connected to her heart more than any other cards. When she found it at last, Syaoran looked down out of curiosity to see what card it was—and smiled when he saw it. It's a special card all right: on the card, two beautiful feather wings were holding on to a pink heart, and the word "Hope" were written on the bottom, indicating the name of the card.

"I…created it after you left…and true, it **was** hope that kept me believing in you and myself all these years; it was HOPE that assured me that my Little Wolf was going to come back for me; and I think that it was also hope, that brought you back to me." Sakura looked deeply into Syaoran's clear amber eyes, and said every word with passion.

Syaoran stared straight back into Sakura's pools of emerald, a hand running through her hair, Syaoran lowered his head towards Sakura and their noses were touching one another. "Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, his soft breath tickling Sakura's face, "have I ever told you that…" stopping for a second to gather his thoughts, Syaoran took a deep breath, "that…I…I love you."

…

…

To say Sakura was surprised by the burst of those three little words would be the understatement of the year. _He…he loves me? Love me? Syaoran loves me? Syaoran loves me!!!_

Sakura didn't have the time to reply or do anything else for that matter, because her trail of thoughts weren't finished before she felt a pair of warm lips pressing on to her own, gathering them into a soft, sweet kiss. Too surprised to respond, Sakura just lied there and let Syaoran kiss her.

After a minute, when Syaoran realized that Sakura wasn't responding, he pulled back self-consciously and tried to apologize for his behavior rather a little clumsily:

"Er…um…Sakura…I um…I'm sorry for…for that…I…I was…was…caught in the moment and um…um…"

Sakura just stared at Syaoran and was nodding unconsciously. Her finger went up to her lips, where Syaoran had kissed her. _What…what just happened…he…he kissed me didn't he…he kissed me…he…_eyes widen with realization, Sakura suddenly became aware of Syaoran, who's still trying to apologize properly. Placing a finger onto Syaoran's babbling mouth, Sakura stopped Syaoran instantly. "Hush…" Sakura whispered. Removing her finger, Sakura closed her eyes, and pressed her lips onto Syaoran's gently. Her kiss was responded immediately, and their embrace became tighter.

(**A/N:** THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! EVERYONE CHEER WITH ME!!!)

* * *

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Sakura's door, for the second time of the night, was being knocked. Except this time, the person outside would be pretty much trying to knock the door down.

"Sakura! Kaijou! Are you in there?" A voice that became a bit **too** familiar to both Sakura and Syaoran rang outside the door.

"Eek!" Sakura jumped at her brother's calling, and pushed Syaoran away from her.

"GAH!" Needless to say, Syaoran was more frightened by the surprise appearance of Touya than Sakura ever would be. Counting the hundred ways that Touya would use to kill him if he found Syaoran in her sister's room, alone, kissing. Syaoran jumped up from Sakura's bed and nearly tripped himself with Sakura's chair.

* * *

"Sakura! I'm going in if you don't open the door soon!"

A pretty annoyed Kinomoto Touya stood outside his little sister's door, listening to the disaster that's going on inside. He knows very well that his sister isn't alone in that room, and he's also aware of **who** exactly is in there with her. _Sigh…that brat_…he ran his hand through his dark brown hair in annoyance.

Touya gained back his ability to see the underworld not long after Sakura stopped with the Sakura cards: Yukito forced him to take back half of Yue's power, and those powers had been developing over the years. Now he's back with his original powers, if not more. Of course he's able to see his mother again, but that also means that he can sense Syaoran's aura in Sakura's room.

"Sakura!" He banged on the poor door again, "I'm going in!"

* * *

_Gah! What am I going to do?!_ Syaoran searched around the room for a place to hide while Sakura straightened out her cloth and hair, and smoothed the bed sheet so that Touya wouldn't be able to catch any clues of Syaoran. His glance caught sight of Sakura's window, _damn it…that'd be my only escape…_

"Syaoran! Quick! Hide somewhere!" Sakura lowered her voice and whispered to Syaoran.

"There's no place to hide! I'm going out!" Syaoran indicated the window.

"But this is the second floor! You can't just jump out of here! You'll get injured!" Sakura gasped at Syaoran's idea.

"Sakura! I'm going in!" Touya yelled from the hallway once more.

"Ah! I'll take my chances! My years of martial arts training had got to do something!" Syaoran whispered to Sakura while preparing to jump out of the window.

Before Syaoran was ready to jump out, Sakura's door flew open. This caused our poor Syaoran to slip on his shoes and fell backwards out of the window—instead of actually jumping. Oblivious to the whole thing, a clearly annoyed and slight angry Touya walked in.

"Touya…"

"Kaijou…what are you…"

Before the siblings said anything more, a loud 'thud' and a cry of pain came from outside of Sakura's window:

"OW!"

**End of flashback—(for real…)

* * *

**

…

…

_Touya…that baka…_

Looking at the fading bruise on his waist, Syaoran silently cursed his Cherry Blossom's big brother. _All because of him…and when did that tree grow so much_? Syaoran's face screwed up in pain upon remembering how he fell backwards out of Sakura's window…only to bump on to a rather big branch of the quite large tree that was growing beside the Kinomoto residence. Our unlucky Syaoran didn't have much time to see where he was landing after the bump before his face made a lovely connection, though unfortunate for him, with the grassy ground.

_That night was going so well! I can't believe Touya ruined it all! _Still silently cursing, Syaoran let the water of the shower run down his back while his hand covered the hurting bruise. Syaoran sighed in defeat:

_Proposing is hard…_

* * *

In the house of Clow, a secret plan was slowly emerging from the depth of two clever minds. With the arrangement at the edge of execution, a smirk is playing around the lips of a face that's half hidden behind a pair of blinding glasses._**Little Wolf…on guard…**_

* * *

**Author:** There you go guys, another chapter after my HUGE writer's block! I made it longer in redeem for the long wait I made you guys do. Once again, I'm SORRY!

I don't know how long "**Be My Wife**" is going to be, I don't exactly have a number of chapters in mind. If you have an idea of how long you would like this story to go on, let me know, and I'll judge the time and the story line with it.

**Review Please!**

**_Was born to make you happy…_**


	13. Proposal Rehearsal part I

**Author:** Yes…yes…it's me again…**_Sakuraloveu_**…and yes, I know I need to find another greeting line…-_sweat drop_- What's with the lack of reviews people? Do you not want to read "Be My Wife" anymore? Are you honestly going to abandon this lovely story and me? –_cry_-……Anyhow! Here's another chapter for you! **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Ahahaha…gosh, I knew I should have watched the second CCS movie! I totally forgot about the "Hope" card that changed into "Void" card thing! I'm sorry! I didn't even realize my mistake until I read one of the reviews! Either way, I think I SHOULD have said the "Void" card, but the "Hope" card makes more sense this way. I can't really make Sakura say, "…it was Void that kept me waiting all this time…" now can I? It would be entirely lame that way…so yeah, please excuse me for that!

* * *

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**I am having THE biggest writer's block I have ever encountered in the history of my writings…and my 24/7 headaches isn't helping much either. For the HUNDREDTH time people! Give me some usable suggestions here! And no, to those of you who wants a twist of New Evils for the gang, I will NOT put a New Evil in this story since that way, this story can go on and on and on…I have a very detailed imagination, yes. I do NOT want this story to continue until the Christmas of 2008, it will get boring and stupid if I do that. So please, USABLE suggestions anyone?

* * *

**

_**Special Thanks goes to:**_

**Wolvesm0on:** Yes yes…I got Syaoran jumping out of a window…lol…and are you telling me that you are not going to write anymore CCS fictions?

**Angelicpnaybabee: **Honestly, I'm really grateful for your support of this story, and I do wish that I could make what you want with this story come true. But with the lack of response to my question, I can't really do a BIG magical turn out in this story. I'm really sorry about it, but I promise you there's going to be magical stuff here and there. Like in this chapter!

**Lord Balmung**: Thanks for the name!

**dark-azn-angel**: Of course angel (-_wink wink_-), I'll respond to your request and therefore, look! Not so many Author Notes in this chapter!

**Lessy**r: I don't like keeping people waiting…so there you go, another chapter!

**Cherryxxblossom**: Thanks a lot for your support! I love it!

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel**: You bet he's doing it soon! I'm running out of ideas too…just kidding!

**_And last but certainly not the least…_**

**Chikichiki, Mei fa-chan, Pinaygrrl, RyuuNeko, DivineRoseKeeper, YingFa'sEvilSide**, I'm SO VERY HAPPY that you find my story good and that you like it too! Thank you!

**_If anyone reviewed after this chapter was written, thank you to you too!_**

* * *

**COOL!** "Be My Wife" hit over **50** reviews! I hope that by the time I'm finished with this story, there will be more than **100** reviews! Let's go people! There's our goal right there! maybe I'll delay the posting of the last chapter if 100 reviews aren't received… -_evil laughs_- And by the way, "**Be My Wife**" will be ending soon! I think…

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Yahda yahda yahda…for the 11th time, I DO NOT OWN CCS! Sheesh!_**

_On with the story……_

* * *

**Chapter twelve: _Proposal rehearsal part one: _preparation**

…

…

It's a beautiful morning here in the city of Tomoeda, where our beloved Little Wolf is currently staying at . Lovely snow white clouds floating on the clear sky, birds singing here and there. The tinkling summer breeze washed over the trees that's making cool shades around the corners, the music of which created by the soft bashing of leaves ring through the neighborhood. The wonderful mixture smell of the grass and the clean ground flowing through the streets, and everything is so peaceful……

**"NANI!"**

Apparently, things aren't so peaceful in the Kinomoto residence. Well, more accurately, in our Little Wolf's bedroom.

"WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Currently, Syaoran's standing very still to the spot where he bolted up on, and his hands are shaking from the element of surprise that the letter, which is being held in his hands right now, had brought him.

"What do they mean that 'based on the currently situation, we had came to a decision that we are reducing the time period of which you are allowed to stay in Japan'! THERE'S NO STUPID SITUATION HERE **except** FOR THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO PROPOSE TO SAKURA IN, OH LET ME SEE, TWO WEEKS AS OF NOW!"

With his messy chestnut hair—which is seriously messy right now due to the fact that he's been messing with it out of frustration—standing on its roots, Syaoran cried out of frustration. His face flushed from annoyance and anger, Syaoran's panting hard while looking, or, glaring at the letter that he had just received from his mother and the elders. If looks can burn, that little piece of innocent paper would be a little pile of ashes by now.

"URGH! Grr…"

Throwing the letter hard onto the desk, Syaoran went out of his room to go to the bathroom. Perhaps a long cool shower can wash off some of the anger he's having right now and help him think more rationally.

Now, while the Little Wolf's busy with the shower, let us take a closer look to this letter from Yelan-san and the Elders:

**Dear Li Xiao Lang: **

**Hope that everything is going well for you in Japan. **

**As your mother, I do hope that your proposal to the Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura is going according to your plan. The Elders have high hopes for both of you when you marry, and the Card Mistress will bring only glory to the Li Clan. **

**You have been, of course, staying at Japan forone and half weeks. The Elders and I have accurate estimationof your abilities, and wetrust that you will not fail to bring back the new member of the Li Clan. Based on the current situation, we had came to a decision that we are reducing the time period of which you are allowed to stay in Japan. The Clan has businesses here in Hong Kong thatare waiting for your return, and the sooner you come back, the better for all of us. **

**You will be returning to Hong Kong in exactly two weeks. The Elders and I will be waiting for you. **

**Wish you well.**

**Li Yelan

* * *

**

"Eriol…are you sure this is going to work?" Tomoyo worriedly asked, while watching her midnight-blue haired Clow reincarnation at work.

While flipping through some ancient book, Eriol kept his eyes on the page he stopped at, and replied a definite answer: "Yes, Tomoyo. I'm sure it will work."

"But what if something goes wrong? Like what if Syaoran finds out about our plan beforehand? What if Sakura senses something and returns at the wrong moment? And what if your spell won't work at the last minute? Oh Eriol…I'm so nervous…" Now **there's** a change in our Tomoyo's tone, who always seemed to be so calm and sure of things.

Pausing momentarily from his readings, Eriol looked up from his book and his glasses flashed from the little sunlight that's coming in from the slightly open curtain. Looking thoughtful for a moment, Eriol softly sighed and got up from his chair. Walking over to Tomoyo, who's leaning against the wall that's on the side from his chair, Eriol made his way there and put one of his hands on one side of Tomoyo's head. He leaned in towards Tomoyo slowly, his other hand lifted Tomoyo's face up by the chin to face him. Looking deeply into Tomoyo's worried eyes, Eriol closed his eyes and gently kissed Tomoyo's forehead.

(**A/N**: Kawaii ExT moment! I adore this couple!)

Exhaling softly at the gentle touch of Eriol's lips, Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the calmness that was passed on to her from Eriol by the kiss. Opening her dazing ocean-blue eyes once more, Tomoyo leaned her head back on to the wall and murmured: "I just hope everything will go according to plan, Eriol…"

Lowering his head, Eriol hid his eyes behind the reflecting light of his glasses.

"Oh it will…it will…"

_Do not disappoint me, Li Xiao Lang…_

* * *

"Sakura!" **Bam! Bam! Bam!**

The next morning, Sakura was waken up by her door being pounded at seriously hard and a voice too familiar to her yelling her name.

"Mmm…Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura sleepishly rubbed her eyes with her hands and sat up from her bed, just as Tomoyo busted in to her room in her usual cheerful self.

"Come on Sakura! It's 9 in the morning already! There's this new shop that just opened downtown, and I went to check it out yesterday with Eriol…"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"…and oh my gosh, you won't believe it! They have the best materials I have ever seen around here! Oh yea, it's a fabric store! Just imagine the clothes I can make for my kawaii Sakura-chan…"

"Hoe…"

Opening the pink curtains of Sakura's window to let sunlight in, Tomoyo turned around to bounce, literally, back to Sakura's bed and stopped right infront of Sakura's face. "So in conclusion…WE ARE GOING THERE TODAY AND I WILL HAVE THE TIME OF MY LIFE TRYING DIFFERENT FABRICS ON YOU!"

"Hoe Tomoyo-chan…"

Without giving Sakura much time to reject to the idea, Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the bed, throw a pair of baby blue shorts and a white T-shirt to Sakura, and hurried her out of her room. While walking towards the staircase, they heard the sound of running water from Syaoran's room. "Oh…Syaoran must be taking a shower right now." Sakura said much to herself.

_Good…so he doesn't know Sakura's out of the house…this is going to be easier than I thought…_thought Tomoyo.

Just as the two were bouncing down the stairs and zooming pass the living room and kitchen,Touya's voice came out of nowhere behind Sakura and Tomoyo:

"Oi…Kaijou!"

(**A/N**-_hearts popping up in my eyes_- For those of you who've noticed, yes, I'm like ENTIRELY in love with Touya…so expect his appearance in the often level in this story!)

Upon hearing the familiar voice, both girls stopped dead in their tracks. Sakura had a VERY surprised look on her face, whereas Tomoyo, you can practically **see **the 'irk' written on her face. _Touya…of all the times, why is he at home NOW?_

"Onii-chan! What…why are you here?" Sakura turned around to look at her older brother.

With his eyes scanning between his little sister and Tomoyo, Touya immediately sensed the nerve of Tomoyo. Thinking for a moment longer, Touya put his poker face on and folded his arms infront of his chest: "I don't have work today, and Yuki's out on some Co-op program, so I thought I'd come home." Stepping a bit closer to Sakura, Touya looked straight at the girls and said almost knowingly: "Why…is there a reason that I shouldn't be here…at this time?" finishing up his sentence with a sharp glance at Tomoyo, who right on cue, looked up to Touya. Bad idea.

Tomoyo's entire body shivered for a split moment under Touya's glance, which of course, was not missed by Touya's eyes. Knowing that Touya has already picked up something out of her, Tomoyodid her best smile and bowed slightly: "Ohayou, Kinomoto-san."Not daring to look up again, Tomoyo just kept her head where it was andlooked really hard on to the floor.

Totally oblivious to this whole thing, Sakura smiled her usual innocent smile and said to her onii-chan: "No, of course not! It's just that you are not usually home and I was a bit surprised to see you. Tomoyo-chan and I are going to a new store in downtown," pausing momentarily to smile at her friend, who still found the floor rather interesting, Sakura continued, "and I'm guessing that we won't be back until every late. I won't be able to stay home with you, 'nii-chan, but I hope you and Syaoran will have a good time together!"

(**A/N**: I'm sorry, but I just HAVE to make an author note here! Imagine, Touya and Syaoran spending a day together…isn't that just the most hilarious thing in the entire planet earth:P )

Touya's attention was immediatelysnaped backfully on to what Sakura just said: "Wait wait wait…the gaki's here? As in, I'm going to have to spend the day with HIM of all people?"

"No you don't have to!" A sudden burst of words just came out of Tomoyo's mouth before she had the time to think about what she just said, guess the pressure of Touya is really getting on her nerves.

"Oh? I don't have to? Is that so?" Sometimes, Touya's even a bit surprised by his sharp magical senses himself. _Tomoyo's hiding something…and the gaki has something to do with it…_

"Tomoyo-chan?" A confused Sakura looked at her friend, who's now covering her mouth with her hand, looking…...scared would probably be the word.

"Tomoyo-san?" Touya focused his eyes—and his sensing abilities—entirely on to the raven-haired young girl, trying to find out something more from her aura and her expressions,

"Er…er…you…um…you don't have to spend the day with Li-kun because…because Li-kun will…will be out…out…" even our fast-minded Tomoyo cannot come up with a reasonable answer right now.

"Out…?"

Looking desperate, Tomoyo told Touya the first thing that finally came to her mind: "You don't have to spend the day with Li-kun because…because he will be out with Eriol, Eriol Hiiragazawa. And frankly, I will need to spend the day with Sakura-chan myself. So if you will excuse us, we need to be on our way now. It's nice to see you again Kinomoto-san, good-bye." Saying all this with one breath, Tomoyo inhaled deeply after finishing her answer and dragged Sakura out to the door.

"Er…bye onii-chan!" Trying not to trip on anything while being pulled by Tomoyo, Sakura managed to speak out to her brother before her front door was slammed shut by Tomoyo.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked her friend, while smoothing her clothes out.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get to the store faster, we don't have all day for your brother to waste!" Finally out of the gaze of Touya, Tomoyo once again went back to her usual self and easily explained her way through Sakura. "Now Sakura-chan, LET'S GO!"

"Hoe…"

Pulling Sakura out to the streets, Tomoyo looked back to the Kinomoto residence. Thinking about that look Touya gave to her, Tomoyo silently sighed to herself. _That was close! I wonder if Touya really did picked up something from me…_Looking up to the second floor Syaoran's window, Tomoyo sighed again:

_Eriol…please don't mess anything up…

* * *

_

Inside the house, Touya stood looking at the two girls walking down the street from behind the open curtains of their living room window. He watched as Tomoyo looked back to the house, clearly missing the sight of him at the window, and looked up to the second floor a moment later. Somehow getting the feeling that the young girl's looking at the gaki's room, Touya breathed out a soft chuckle against the glass.

_Now this…is going to be interesting…_

…

**After note:**

_What did Touya sense from Tomoyo? What's Tomoyo trying to pull? And Eriol, what is he planning to do with the Little Wolf? How will all this end? Will it be a disaster? Or something better? Find out in the next chapter of "**Be My Wife**"…

* * *

_

**Author:** CRAPPIEST chapter of the year? Right here guys… 

Oh my god…this…this THING, it took me FOREVER to write! I can't even call it a chapter because it's so…bad! God this writer's block is getting to me…I was going to finish this chapter up, the originally planned chapter anyway, all together. But apparently, its going over 8 pages and I'm just going to go babbling if I continue to write more. Yes, I tend to do that when I write over 8 pages…like I'm doing right now.

I'm so very sorry, because I know how crappy this chapter is and how it really didn't make much sense. But I promise that the next chapter won't be this crappy…even good probably.

I'm so very sore right now, since my badminton practice just landed me at least two bruises if not more, and I don't know why I just wrote that and didn't delete this line…alright then, I'll see you next chapter:P

**Review Please! **(_Even if you don't have much good stuff to say…)_

_**Was born to make you happy….**_

**-Now who's going to make my weird bruises go away-**


	14. Proposal Rehearsal Part II

**Author:** **_Sakuraloveu_** here…**trying** to get what you guys are saying. Few of the reviews were saying that I shouldn't end this story anytime soon, and few of them were saying that they wanted to see Syaoran propose soon but didn't say if they wanted the story to end and the others just didn't make any sense! Oi, reviews can be very confusing sometimes. But I appreciate you guys all the same!

Now go enjoy the chapter after all my blahs… :P

* * *

_**Special Thanks Goes To:**_

**chikichiki**: That's okay, as long as you support me, all is good!And Meiling?...hm...got to think about that one...

**angelicpnaybabee:** Man...you are my most loyal reader of this story! I'm really happy that you like this story! I'm going to end it soon, but thank you so much for all your support!

**dark-azn-angel**: Soon my friend...soon...

**cherryxxblossom:** I don't know...Touya...it's hard to say :P

**Nami-girl:** I didn't quite get what you meant...but glad you like it!

...: Whoever you are, I like your name!and thanks, really happy that you like it!

**Pinagrrl:** I am going to continue, but just not too long now.

**luckyducky7too**: Thanks!

**cute-mitress-paige:** You love it! Me too!

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel**: That's good to know!

**kawaiiseeker987**: Here, another update!

Hey, we are doing pretty well on the reviews guys! I got like 12 or something reviews for the last chapter, and at this rate, if I post another 8 chapters, I'm going to make it to 100! **Problem is**…I don't think I'm going to make it to the 8 chapters… -_walks away thinking_-

* * *

_**Readers Notice:**_

**Guys, Syaoran's going to do it soon, and I have a little offer to make to my loyal readers! Though I already have a little idea of how the proposal will be like, I thought maybe **_YOU GUYS_** have your little ideas popping out of your minds too! So if you like, send me your ideas of how **_YOU_** think Syaoran should propose to Sakura! Who knows, if there's one that **_REALLY_** catches my attention, I'll use it! Or combine with the others or something…**_OH MY GOSH_**! The possibilities…

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer: Still, I don't own CCS or anything else for that matter…_** (-_Cry_- once again, WHY DON'T I OWN SYAORAN!)

_On with the story……_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: _Proposal Rehearsal Part II—_HOE?**

After about 20 minutes of chatting happily together, Sakura and Tomoyo finally arrived at the fabric store. One foot into the store, Tomoyo's already zooming through each displays in the shop, frequently crying stuff over her shoulder to a slightly embarrassed Sakura in the likes of:

"AH SAKURA-CHAN! You'll look SO kawaii in a summer dress made of this! Or this! Or…"

"SAKURA-CHAN! COME SEE THIS! ISN'T THIS THE CUTEST SHADE OF PINK EVER!"

"SAKURA-CHAN…"

Slipping away from the hysterical—in a good way—Tomoyo, Sakura wondered around the store, looking at different cloth-making materials with interest, and occasionally picking up a cute button here and a pretty ribbon there.

…

_Good…Sakura-chan's distracted…_

Hiding behind a pile of silk, Tomoyo watched as Sakura slowly walked around, looking at things. Taking out her cell phone, she fast-dialed a number, and waited for an answer on the other end.

"Hello."

"I'm done my part, how's yours going?" Once the phone was answered on the other end, Tomoyo hurriedly whispered into it, afraid that Sakura would hear them.

"Amazingly well."

"How long do you need?"

"How long can you hold?"

Peeking over the silk, Tomoyo's eyes searched the store for Sakura, and found her examining a rather interesting bag. _I just hope she doesn't lose the interest too soon…_

"I'll hold her as long as I can, but I will need to bring her back before sun down. That's the latest." Turning back, Tomoyo whispered into the phone once again.

"Perfect. Before sun down, I'll finish my part. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a little plan to execute…good luck Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh! Wait! Touya is…" Before Tomoyo's sentence was finished, the phone was already hanged up on the other end. Recalling the encounter she had with Touya merely half hour ago, Tomoyo sighed worriedly.

_Touya…please do not interfere…it's all for Sakura…_

(**A/N:** The characters will be a bit OOC _out of character_ at places, so please excuse me on that…)

* * *

_**Key of Clow**_

_**Power of Magic**_

_**Power of Light**_

_**Reveal Yourself**_

_**And Shine Your Light**_

In a moment of golden glow, a long black wand appeared in midair in the dimmed room of the House of Clow. A soft chuckle was heard as a hand grabbed hold of the wand, and raises it up high, with a swish of golden light. The holder stared at the strange symbol on top of the wand for a moment longer, before closing his eyes behind a pair of blinding glasses, and started to chant.

_**Card of Sakura**_

**_I, Reincarnation of the Clow_**

_**Command You Under the Name of Your Mistress,**_

_**Kinomoto Sakura**_

_**To Reveal Yourself and**_

_**Show Your Form**_

_**RELEASE!**_

**MIRROR!**

(**A/N:** Okay…does my rhymes suck big time or what -S)

* * *

**_Glow_ **

The Book of Sakura Cards is glowing inside of Sakura's room. The soft golden pink glow dimmed as the book opened itself, and a Sakura Card came flying out. The glow soon turned into countless sparkles, spreading in spiral forms in the middle of the room. Coming together to form a screen of white light, a last burst of shine died down to reveal the Sakura Card Mirror…in Sakura's form.

"HO-E?"

Looking extremely confused, Mirror looked around her surroundings, and soon realized that she was in her Mistress' room. "Hoe…how did…but she…I thought…" putting one of her index fingers on to her chin, Mirror still stood in the middle of the room, where she was just formed, and looked quite unsure of what's going on.

_**Ah…I see I have succeed on making you coming out**_- Out of a sudden, a voice in Mirror's head sounded, making her jump out of surprise.

"Who…what…hn…" Twisting around in a circle, Mirror looked even more confused as she tried to locate where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?" _Who is he? What does he want with me? What does he want with Mistress Sakura? _Mirror panicked.

_**That, you need not to know. I am no one evil, and I certainly do not possess anything bad against your Mistress, as I find you thinking of it just now**_- Somehow managing to read Mirror's mind, the person in her head assured her of his goodness.

"Why should I trust you?" Mirror asked out loud, ignoring the fact that she's hearing the voice in her head. _Last time I checked, talking to the voice in your head isn't healthy…was it Kero who told me this? _

_**You have no reason to trust me. However, if you want what is best for your Mistress Kinomoto Sakura, then you will, even on the account of you being controlled by someone other than her, trust me with all your might. And yes, talking to the voice in your head would not be healthy, as you apparently learned from Kerobero**_- Hints of amusement can be clearly told by Mirror in the way of which the voice spoke the last line.

A slight blush formed on Mirror's face, seeing as the person of the voice had read her mind once again. _Of course, he can read my mind!_ Glad that whoever it is that's talking to her can't see her right now, Mirror said out loud once more: "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want with me, or Sakura. But if you promise me that you will do no harm to my Mistress, then I shall trust you. Now would you mind telling me exactly, the reason you summoned me here?"

**_I thought you will never ask_**-

* * *

_**Click**_

"What the…" Stopping sharp on mixing his coffee, Touya stood infront of the staircase to the second floor, and frowned at it.

_It…it's…but Sakura's…how did she…who let…_

A bunch of suspicions came to his head the second Touya sensed the magic aura flowing in the second floor of his house…and it's not Syaoran's. Or "the gaki's", as Touya likes to put it.

_It's the Sakura cards…but Sakura's out…then who…_

Taking in more of the familiar sense of his sister's magical cards—which she thought he didn't know about…even after all these years—Touya put down his coffee and decided to go up there and see for himself if anything's going on.

Coming closer to his sister's room, Touya can feel the magical aura becoming stronger. _Yeah, it's definitely the Sakura cards…wait… _Sensing a slightly different but definitely familiar magical aura, Touya laughed in his mind.

_Oh…so HE is the one behind all this…_

"**NANI?"** For the second time of the day, the same shriek is heard yet again through the Kinomoto residence.

Afraid something had just gone wrong, Touya busted into his little sister's room with his eyebrows knitted together in an annoyed sort of way and demanded, rather than asking: "Okay, what is going on in here."

Of course, though he was prepared to find something strange in Sakura's room, Touya was still a little surprised to see 'Sakura' standing in the middle of the room, looking shocked and scared altogether.

"Er…onii-chan…" 'Sakura' looked at 'her' onii-chan standing at the door, looking pretty annoyed.

"Mirror, what is going on in here?" Not even bothering to play along, Touya leaned against the door frame with one of his foot crossed over the other, and his arms folded infront of his chest, looking directly at Mirror, waiting for his answer.

(**A/N:** THAT position…is the simplest and the hottest position a guy can ever do! It makes them look all cool and mysterious…especially when you have a guy as hot as Touya pulling it off…excuse me while I go drool…-_drooling_-)

Apparently a bit taken back by the reaction of 'her' onii-chan, Touya watched as Mirror merely stood there staring at him for a second, and a blush quickly forming on her face.

"Um…nothing…nothing really…nothing bad." Mirror managed to speak out through her nerves of the presence of Touya.

"Nothing bad? Then nothing good either." Touya still had his blank face on, but unnoticed by Mirror, he was sensing his way through the room, and stopped momentarily at the Book of Sakura Cards before coming back to her.

"No! I mean…" Unnerved by Touya, Mirror's blush got deeper and she looked down at the floor, trying to come up with a response.

"Alright Mirror, I'll leave you alone with Eriol. But don't do anything stupid okay?" By the end of this sentence, the annoyance in Touya's tone was gone, and to Mirror, Touya actually sounds pretty…worried. And it wasn't until Touya was out of the room, did Mirror realize that Touya knew Eriol, the reincarnation of the Clow, was in the room. Well, at least in the presence of her mind anyway.

Closing the door behind him, Touya quietly walked down the hall and went down the stairs. Getting his not-so-hot-anymore coffee off the kitchen table, he sat down in the living room, and sipped on the cup.

And smiled.

* * *

"Eriol, this is not a good idea. Not a good idea at all!" Mirror muttered to herself, aka. Eriol Hiiragazawa, while on her way, slowly, down the hall toward Syaoran's room. 

_**Do as I explained, and you will be fine**_-

"What if he senses something from me? I mean, I'm not my Mistress, I can't possess the same aura as her…" Still uncertain, Mirror stopped infront of Syaoran's door, and not about to knock on it anytime soon.

**_As I told you before, trust me. I assure you that you will be fine as long as you do what I explained to you back there_**-

"Still…if anything goes wrong, whom am I supposed to…" Mirror didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, the door opened, cutting her short, and a fresh looking Syaoran stood in the doorway.

"Oh…Sakura." Syaoran stared blankly at his girlfriend, who's looking a bit awkward back at him.

"Hoe…um…hi…Li-san…I mean Syaoran!" Mirror forced a bright smile on to her face, despite the nervous breakdown that's going on inside her mind, apart from Eriol. _This feels too weird…_

"Sakura, what's up?" Greeting back equally brightly to Mirror, Syaoran smiled and stepped aside from the door, gesturing 'Sakura' to come in to his room.

"Um…" Stepping in, Mirror finally noticed that Syaoran, with all his freshness, was in fact, shirtless. "No…nothing mu…much…"

"Cool. Hey, do you want to go somewhere today? It's pretty nice outside." Syaoran, NOT noticing Mirror's stare, stood infront of her—still shirtless.

"Um…er…hoe…" Mirror tripped on her words, trying not to stare at Syaoran.

FINALLY noticing the reason why 'Sakura' is so nervous, Syaoran looked down at himself and blushed, though faintly, and turned around to get a shirt from the closet. "Sorry Sakura, I just got out from the shower, guess I forgot to put a shirt on."

"That's…that's quite…quite alright." Mirror turned around to face the wall, blushing madly. _I'm so embarrassed! I'm never going to pull this off!_

**_No Mirror, we are already here. Do not back out now_**-

_Eriol! You are still there?_ Out of all the embarrassment, Mirror forgot about Eriol completely. _You…you saw, I mean heard…what went on?_

**_Since I'm in your mind right now, yes, I did. And may I say, you blush quite a lot for a girl your age_**-

Rolling her eyes, Mirror didn't bother to reply to that. Instead, she focused on the task at hand. The task that Eriol had managed to talk her into, with much promise of NOTHING will go wrong.

_If anything goes wrong, it will NOT be my fault…_

"Um…Syaoran…"

…

**After Note: **

_Preparation "Proposal Rehearsal" is complete. Now with _**Mirror**_ into the picture, what will the future hold for Syaoran? Most importantly, what will _**ERIOL**_ plan for Syaoran? Is Syaoran EVER going to make it in the next three weeks? Find out in the next chapter of "Be My Wife"…

* * *

_

**Author:** Okay, I just came to the conclusion that this story, if it doesn't end soon, it's going to get boring and I'm going to fail you guys, my loyal readers…I have never failed anything in my life, and I ain't going to start now.

**Help me out guys, and answer a few questions:**

**1.Do you want a wedding in the end of the story or no?**

**2. In a range from 1 to 10, how would you rate this story? (Please answer this one!)**

**3. With two options, which one would you choose: the story ending in the next 5 chapters OR, the next 8 chapters? **

**4. Would you want a Epilogue of this story or no? **

Please answer the questions above, since it will GREATLY help me with this story. And once again, if you have any other thoughts, let me know. I may not answer it in the **_Special Thanks_** column, but I'll definitely consider it. **I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**_Was born to make you happy…_**


	15. Proposal Rehearsal part III

**Author:** It's me again…and I trust you to know my name backwards by now. –_Laughing out loud_- **_Sakuraloveu_** backwards…**uevolarukas**…that sounds so weird!

Oh well, go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Special Thanks Goes To:**_

**Nami-grl:** You know…that's not such a bad idea…apparently you and only you reads my blahs before the story, 'cause you are the only one who actually give me ideas. Thanks!

**Cherryxxblossom:** I haven't even thought who is going to make Sakura's dress yet, but hey, thanks for the reminder! About the magic? SO not my fault! Wolvesmo0m-kun decided to add a tiny little magical scene in the beginning of the story, remember that scene where Sakura was flipping through her Sakura Cards wondering when Syaoran was going to come back to her? Yeah, that. So I thought I'll just add some more. Besides, Mirror will probably be the only real magical thing in this story, 'cause I sure as hell cannot think of any other chants for Eriol or Sakura.

**Angelicpnaybabee:** Man, I thought I missed you somewhere in my review alerts…I was going through the names here, and I realized that YOU were missing! I went 'GASP' and started to look for you franticly through my alerts 'cause I know, you review EVERY chapter! And girl (I'm assuming that…), you are the best! Yes I know, this is a great story. But all things have to end, and 'Be My Wife' is no exception. But hey, I'll do my best and make the rest of the story the BEST of this yet! Wait for the big finish angel!

**Miki Matsura:** I would SO like to write longer chapters! But you see, I can't do that because after 8 pages on MS Words, I start to go all babbling and lose my thoughts. And Mirror? You'll see why she's in on this…

**Sammy:** Wow…I actually get a review from someone whose name isn't so…peculiar…just kidding! Thanks for the answer!

**Millinear:** Appreciate for the fact that you repeated the questions before answering…I read so many answers, I'm starting to mix which answer is for what. Thanks!

**kawaiiseeker987:** Thanks for answering!

**my-reflection:** Whatever happened to that other 0.5 rate!

**Mei fa-chan:** I know a10 flat story when I see one, but this one isn't so bad either! But hey, 9 isn't bad at all! Thanks for answering plum blossom-chan! (That's what your name means ne:P)

**Kawaii Selene:** WELCOME to this story! Hope you like it, 'cause apparently a lot of others like it too! And whoa, you continued someone else's story too? Cool! Now someone actually knows what kind of pressure I'm under! Void? I've seen that story somewhere…

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel:** Thanks! Your every word means the world to me…in this case, two worlds. :P just joking!

**darkprincess001**: THANK YOU! FINALLY, someone who agrees with me that Touya is THE hottest thing on earth! He's so hot, I can drool a whole lake the size of the five great lakes (for those of us who lives in Canada, yea, you know what I'm talking about) combined! Doesn't he look just so tall, dark, and HOT in his summer school uniform? His winter one is good too, but I like the summer one, what about you? Oh and by the way, WELCOME!

Do you guys not sleep or something? I get your reviews that are timed like 2 clock in the morning! My head will like explode if I don't sleep for EXACTLY 8 or 9 hours…I'm so jealous of you guys…but hey, GREAT reviews! I posted the last chapter 7 something clock in the evening and by like 10 clock, I've already got four five reviews! Keep it up guys! We aren't far from hitting the 100!

And by the way, thank you all for answering the questions! The result will be seen through the next few chapters (and I'm not about to tell you how many :P), so stick around!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…though I sure wish I own Touya or Syaoran… those two equals to HOTNESS!**_

_On with the story…

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: _Proposal Rehearsal —_ Execution**

…

So once again, 'Sakura' and Syaoran are walking alone on the street, in the middle of a simply beautiful summer day. With 'Sakura' leaning her head on his shoulder, Syaoran is also once again, feeling blessed to have someone as special as 'Sakura' in his life. A small grin crawled upon his face, when he felt a small hand trying to get into his own. Opening his hand quickly and grabbed hold of his Cherry Blossom's hand, Syaoran sighed out of relaxation and leaned his own head on top of 'Sakura's'.

But of course, he doesn't know that the 'Sakura' that's so close to him, is in fact, a fake.

…

And he also doesn't know that the 'Sakura' that's sighing every so often is not doing it out of the atmosphere—she's doing it out of nervousness.

…

And he certainly doesn't know, and doesn't NEED to know what awaits him by the end of the day.

…

_You know what_, thought Syaoran as he glanced over at the auburn-haired girl leaning on to him while walking, _life isn't so bad_.

If out beloved Syaoran is EVER wrong, THIS, would be his wrong-est statement yet.

* * *

_Great, everything's going according to Eriol's plan…_Thought a VERY nervous Mirror, as she and Syaoran continued to walk down the path, which unknowingly when, had started to float Sakura blossom petals in the air. _Now to carry it on further…_

"Syaoran…" Mirror started.

"Hm?" A somewhat drowsy voice answered her, and that would be Syaoran's, since he's just too deep into the moment at this second.

"You've been here for almost two weeks now, but you never told me why, or for that matter, how you came back to me. I mean, you are the leader of the Li Clan back in Hong Kong, isn't there a lot of works you are supposed to do? Your mother, and the Elders, they just let you leave like this?" Too nervous to trust herself to stop from time to time, Mirror just asked everything out flat at once. _Better do it like this than screwing it up and let Li-san notice something. _

"Hn?" Obviously startled by the questions, Syaoran looked a bit stunned. "Why…why are you asking me all this all of a sudden Sakura?" Syaoran said defensively.

_So that you will spill the truth to me, 'Sakura', and my job here can be done._ Having the insane urge to roll her eyes, Mirror controlled herself from doing so and smiled her best 'Sakura' smile: "No reason really, it's just that it all seems too good to be true I guess."

"Oh…um…" This is one of those rare moments, when the Li Syaoran didn't know how to reply to something. Usually he just kept his quiet or at cases, knew what was coming at him so the response was ready before the question was asked. "well…" glancing around them, Syaoran didn't think this is the right time, or place, to tell Sakura the real reason he was here.

"Syaoran?" Sensing Syaoran's mind at a loss of words, Mirror continued to look all innocent and caring, and knowing that she was adding the pressure on to Syaoran by the second with those emerald eyes of Sakura's.

_Gah! She's on to me! What do I do? _Syaoran panicked big time inside.

**_Swish_**.

The soft summer wind blew the floating pink Cherry Blossom petals towards 'Sakura' and himself, and one of the petals almost magically stopped infront of Syaoran, or more accurately, stopped on top of his nose. Carefully picking it up, Syaoran looked for the source of the petals. Looking over to his left, Syaoran saw the petals were coming from the little alley between two houses. _I know…_ suddenly coming up with an idea, Syaoran turned back to Mirror and started running, pulling Mirror with him. "Come with me, Sakura" he said over his shoulders.

"Hoe?" Before Mirror had the time to react, she was being pulled by Syaoran with him into the alleyway, and was out of it almost as soon as she ran in.

And the sight that greeted her was simply magnificent.

The alleyway was connected to another street, but this street is different, too different. This street is pink. Cheery Blossom pink. Sakura trees are planted on both sides of the street, and since it's early summer, every single one of them is blossoming fully with pink Sakuras. The gentle summer wind blows through them, taking the soft petals along with it. Standing in the middle of the street, Mirror looked around, too stunned to speak. Reaching out with one hand, she blocked some of the petals that are floating pass her, and held the petals with both hands close to her chest. With her soft auburn hair being carried by the wind in mid air, Mirror raised her head, closed her eyes, and inhaled the sense of the Cherry Blossoms surrounding her.

(**A/N:** Remember, Mirror is still in Sakura's form right now. So she looks EXACTLY like Sakura.)

(**A/N(2):** In Japan, there's Sakura trees EVERYWHERE, and it's really not that big of a deal if you have a street that's overed, and by that I mean the trees are so big and fluffy, it formes a natural roof over the street with Cherry Blossoms. It's a REALLY pretty sight. )

"Syao…Syaoran…" Opening her eyes, Mirror is the one at a loss of words right now, "this is…this is so beautiful!"

Syaoran walked up to Mirror, watching her hair being carried by the wind, and smiled: "It's beautiful, just like you."

Blushing, Mirror looked away. Extending her arms out, she opened her hands and let the wind take the petals in her hands away. Watching the petals go, Mirror closed her eyes once again and started to twist slowly in circles along the empty street, giggling every so often, and feeling the touch of the petals that occasionally hit her on the face. It's a nice, ticklish feeling—a wonderful feeling.

(**A/N:** I've never tried doing that with Sakura petals, mainlybecause I don't live in Japan. But try it with a gentl summer rain, and let me tell you from experience, it's feels WONDERFUL!)

Syaoran stood where he is, and watched as 'Sakura' twisted away from him. _Wow…this sight…it's…it's… _failing to find a word to describe the scene in front of him, Syaoran just watched silently: thousands and millions of pink Sakura petals floating around her, 'Sakura', her mid-back long auburn hair flying around her, her arms lifted halfway up, her eyes closed and head slightly raised up, twisted and twisted in circles in the middle of the scenery, giggling every so often. A word appeared in his mind as he watched, and Syaoran smiled at the thought. _Yes, that would be right. The way Sakura is right now, it's simply…angelic._

Stopping slowly, Mirror opened her eyes and sighed. This is so perfect…too perfect for Eriol to ruin. Suddenly remembering the reason she was here, Mirror turned around to look at Syaoran, who is just a bit too far for her to make out through the Sakura blossoms.

_No…I can't do this…it's too mean…it's going to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him!_ Mirror cried in her mind, feeling too guilty to carry on her mission.

Unknown to Mirror, she had stopped infront of a spectacular looking Cherry Blossom tree. Perhaps, this one is the biggest, and most beautiful of all the Sakura trees on this street. Just as Mirror was thinking to herself, Syaoran walked up to her.

Syaoran was drowning, drowning in the atmosphere, drowning in the scenery, drowning in everything this place, this moment held. Looking at his own Cherry Blossom standing in front of the most beautiful Sakura tree among them all, Syaoran decided. _This is it_, he thought to himself, _I'm going to go it. This is the moment: I'm going to propose to Sakura._

_This isn't it, this isn't right!_ Mirror cried again in her mind. _I can't do this, I can't let Li-san do this!_ She turned around, ready to spill the truth to Syaoran—and noticed that Syaoran had a weird soft look on his face, and in his eyes.

"Syaoran," Mirror started.

Raising a hand to gesture her to stop, Syaoran smiled warmly toward 'Sakura'. Taking both her hand in his own, Syaoran took a deep breath and started talking: "Sakura, you are the nicest, and the most special person I've ever met in my entire life. It's a blessing from God that you are in my life, I don't know what my life will be if you are not in it. You are the one that's always there to help me when I needed you; you are the one that would share both my pain and my happiness." Stopping briefly to shake his head, Syaoran continued with a chuckle. "Who am I kidding, you ARE my happiness. You went through good and bad times with me, you believed in me every time and any time, you were always beside me. And Sakura, I want you to know that I love you. I loved you in the past, I love you in the present, and I will continue to love you in to the future. I love you more than anyone else in the entire world…" Pausing a moment to gather his courage, Syaoran looked deep in to 'Sakura's eyes, and got on to one of his knees. "Sakura, I want to continue my life with you, to continue having you by my side every second of every day." Looking up with a pair of eyes that are filled with love for the person standing infront of him, Syaoran smiled: "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"

Mirror was speechless, absolutely speechless. She doesn't know what to say, or do anymore. That was the most truthful and heart-warming thing she has EVER heard anyone say, and she's on the edge of crying right now. Because poor Syaoran, he still doesn't know that the 'Sakura' standing in front of him, isn't the real one! She's a fake!

"Oh Syaoran…" One drop, two drop, three drops of tears slowly rolled down Mirror's eyes and with more in her eyes, and she finally broke down. "God Li-san, I'm SO sorry!"

"What…Sakura, what's wrong?" Standing up from the ground, Syaoran looked terrified at the sight of 'Sakura' crying. "Sakura, if you don't want to answer me right now," swallowing hard, Syaoran gathered 'Sakura' in his arms, "or…or you don't feel the same way…then that's okay. Please don't cry."

Upon hearing Syaoran's comforting words, Mirror cried even harder. "Li-san…Li-san, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry. I'm not Sakura Li-san, I'm Mirror, one of Mistress Kinomoto Sakura's Sakura Card. I'm just in the form of my Mistress, I didn't mean for things to get this way. I'm sorry!"

Stunned by the sudden out burst, Syaoran looked confused. "Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Li-san! Look at me! Sense me! I'm not Mistress Sakura! I'm just one of her illusion Sakura Cards! I'm just in the FORM of her, that's all! I'M NOT SAKURA!" Mirror cried, feeling as guilty as a person, or card, can ever feel.

Hearing the words spoken out of Mirror's mouth, Syaoran tensed for a minute, trying to add everything together. Still confused, Syaoran did as Mirror told him to do: he tried sensing Mirror's aura…and it's not Sakura's. "You…you are not Sakura?" He still doesn't quite get what is going on.

"No Li-san, I'm not Sakura. I'm Mirror, Mistress Sakura's Sakura Card, in Mistress Sakura's form." Mirror calmed down a little, and whispered.

"So…I didn't propose to the real Sakura right now. You were pretending all along." The hurt in both Syaoran's eyes and face was too much for Mirror to bear.

"No, you didn't. I was summoned to help things out between you and Sakura, I, and I'm sure he too, never wished for things to end up this way. I never meant to hurt you Li-san, and I never wanted to…" Before Mirror was finished, Syaoran once again, gestured her to stop, and said firmly, though Mirror can tell that he's trying to control his anger, "Mirror, would you please explain this whole deal to me?"

"I will, Li-san." Standing away from Syaoran, Mirror explained to him how she was summoned by Eriol, and how Eriol told her that he needed to see if Syaoran was really in love with Sakura or other wise. "And he said it was all for Sakura…" Mirror whispered.

**Flashback—**

_Mirror said out loud once more: "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want with me, or Sakura. But if you promise me that you will do no harm to my Mistress, then I shall trust you. Now would you mind telling me exactly, the reason you summoned me here?"_

_-**I thought you will never ask**-_

"_Then you'll care to explain?" Mirror asked again._

_-**Well you see Mirror, Li-san recently came back to Tomoeda for your Mistress Sakura, and I happen to know the reason he is here: to marry Kinomoto-san**-_

"_What?" Mirror exclaimed, surprised by those words. "Li-san came back to Mistress Sakura after SEVEN YEARS of absence, and now he wants to marry her?"_

_-**My point exactly. I am very aware of the system of management in the Li Clan, and I'm worried that it was in fact, the Elders' idea for Li-san to come back to your Mistress and marry her, thus gaining Kinomoto-san's power in the process. If the truth is, as it appears to be at this moment, then Kinomoto-san will not be the only one that will be hurt by the marriage**-_

_"But how do you know that Li-san isn't truly in love with Mistress Sakura?" Mirror questioned. "Last time he left, he liked Mistress very much. But then again, that was seven years ago…things might have changed…"_

_-**Not likely. But in case Li-san's feelings did change through the years, we need to know it for sure and protect both of them. And that is where I need you, Mirror**-_

"_Me? What can I do?" Mirror pointed at herself, confused._

_-**I need you to go into the place of Kinomoto-san, and test Li-san's feelings for your Mistress. It is a cruel test, I am aware, but for the sake of both Li-san and Kinomoto-san, I need you to do this. If the result is what we all hope for, then it will be a relief for all of us. And if the result is disappointing, at least we'll know for sure**-_

"_Alright…I'll do it." Mirror agreed, _it's all for Mistress Kinomoto.

**End Flashback—**

"…it was ever meant to harm anyone, and no one ever dreamed that you will propose to…to me like…like this…" By now, Mirror's head is so low, her chin is touching her chest. More tears flowed down her face, as Mirror sobbed: "Neither Eriol and I meant to hurt you Li-san, we just wanted to know…to know…" Mirror trailed off.

"To know if I really, truly loved and cared for Sakura, is that right?" Syaoran's voice is still stiff from the anger he's feeling right now, but he tried to think on the positive side of the things. _They did…they only did this to…to protect Sakura…I guess…I guess I would have done the same in Hiiragazawa's place for Sakura too…_

Sighing deeply, Syaoran's voice turned gentler: "Mirror," he tried, but Mirror still hanged her head in shame. "Mirror, look at me." He gently took hold of Mirror's shoulders, and Mirror looked up with tearful eyes. "Mirror, it's not your fault. You were only trying to help protect Sakura, I'm not mad at you. Don't be too hard on yourself, you did nothing wrong." Syaoran smiled heartily to Mirror.

"But…but…but I hurt you Li-san…" Mirror whispered, trying to control the tears that are rolling down her face.

"That's okay Mirror, like I said, it's not your fault. You were only trying to protect Sakura, I forgive you." Syaoran comforted Mirror. "And besides, I want to know something too."

Looking up to Syaoran, Mirror asked in a whisper: "What do you wish to know?"

"Did I pass the test?" Syaoran asked have seriously and half joking.

"Yes, yes you did Syaoran." A voice was heard behind the Sakura tree beside them, and the mid-night blue haired Clow reincarnation walked out from his hidden place, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Eriol…" Syaoran looked at the person who came up with the idea of this whole thing in the first place.

"Syaoran, I apologize for ever doubting your love for Sakura. Now I know how much you truly love her, I'll do everything I can to help you." Eriol looked straight in the eye at Syaoran, who still had a hint of mistrust on his face.

"Me too." Another voice came behind all of them, this time more feminine. Eriol, Mirror and Syaoran all turned around to the source of the voice, and saw Tomoyo standing there, with her usual gentle smile on her face.

"I take it that Sakura's safely home?" Eriol walked up to his partner, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, she's home, and surprisingly, never noticed anything for the entire day." Tomoyo smiled back at Eriol, and both of them laughed at the same time knowingly.

"Wait, Sakura was in on this too?" Syaoran asked disbelieved.

"Oh no Syaoran, she doesn't know a thing about this," Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "and I would like to keep it that way." Tomoyo fixed her eyes with Syaoran's for a split second, and the message was understood between the two friends. "Oh and by the way Syaoran," Amusement can be heard clearly through Tomoyo's tone, "that was a rather VERY touchy and wonderful proposal you had it there."

Blushing hard, Syaoran looked back and forth between Eriol and Tomoyo: "Exactly how long have you two been here?"

"They've been here long enough to hear your proposal, I'm just here long enough to get a good understanding of your real feelings towards my sister." For the third time in less than twenty minutes, another person spoke up from somewhere…and Syaoran did NOT like to turn around and look at the person that the voice belonged to.

"Kinomoto-san." Eriol nodded politely towards Touya, who stood leaning on to the tree Mirror stopped in front of.

"Hello Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo smiled at Touya. Now that everything's clear, she didn't need to be unnerved by Touya anymore.

"Anything with you two in the mix can NOT turn out good." Touya give both Eriol and Tomoyo a disapproving look…and chuckled. "But this time, I'm impressed." Turning around to walk away, Touya was stopped by Syaoran calling his name.

"Gaki, what do you want?" Touya asked in a bored voice without turning around.

"Er…" didn't exactly know why he had stopped Touya, Syaoran just looked nervously at the older man's back.

Sighing, Touya turned around to face his future brother-in-law. "Look baka, from what I heard and witnessed just now, you really do love Sakura. But once a gaki will always be a gaki, so if you ever treat my sister the wrong way, I will personally deal with you" Without waiting for a reply, Touya turned around and continued walking.

"Um…" Syaoran is starting to feel that that letter from his mother isn't really the worst part of his day now…_wait a minute, did he mean…did he just…_

"Oi, Touya!" Syaoran felt really weird using Touya's name for the first time.

Up on hearing the gaki using his first name, Touya froze in mid step. _What now…baka gaki…_

"Was that approval from you about Sakura and I?" Syaoran cried, since Touya was a fair distance away from them.

Smiling, Touya yelled over his own shoulder: "Think whatever you want!"

…

…

* * *

**Author:** YES! I'm finished with "Proposal Rehearsal"! Can you believe it? These three parts were all supposed to be in ONE chapter! I somehow had to separate them into three different parts 'cause it was too long for one chapter…I need to learn how to write less about things. –_Laughing Out Loud_-

Now that Eriol and Tomoyo know about Syaoran's true feelings, and Touya approves of Syaoran and Sakura's relationship, the story will be ending soon ne? But don't worry, the next chapter won't be the last chapter! With my writings, who knows, maybe I will cut the **supposed** last chapter into two or something. –_Thinking_-

**Regarding the questions from the last chapter**

**A lot of you wanted a wedding at the end of the story, so tell me, do you want a wedding that's carefully described in details or just a brief description of things and just end? You know, like a carefully described wedding will be like the description of Sakura's dress, the ceremony, the receptions, and just the wedding day. And the brief one will be like a sentence or two about the things and one or two paragraphs about the ceremony and the receptions and that will be it? **

Let me know guys and once again, if you have suggestions, you have my 110 support of sending them in!

**Review Please!**

_**Was born to make you happy…**_


	16. The Hurricane Underneath

**Author:** Okay, I know how much trouble I'm in right now, but just so you all know, I did not get kidnapped by some evil corporation, I was merely buried underneath FIVE MILLION TONS of homework and computer program, and that's why this story had been delayed for update until now...not that I'm expecting you to care...

**Alright...I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY…… **

Please accept my deepest apologies and don't come hunt me down just to kill me for not updating for like two monthes….

I'm sorry… again…with strawberry ice cream on top and vanilla-strawberry pokey sticks….

* * *

**_Readers' notice:_** **I thought I should warn you all right now, with my finals coming and several thousand pounds of projects due and 5 millennium worth of computer program needed to be programmed, the updates would be slower than before. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! ** **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, and I would personally like to own Touya…

* * *

_**

**Chapter 16: The Hurricane Underneath **

"Syaoran! Breakfast is ready!"

"In a minute Sakura!"

Life's backed to normal around the Kinomoto residence—well, as normal as it can get anyway. Sakura's still on vacation, which she spends mostly with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol; Syaoran isn't going anywhere anytime soon, not with him still un-engaged; Fujitaka's still busy with his lectures and school works; and Touya? He's still around, having a glaring contest now and then with Syaoran. But now that he's clear about Syaoran's intentions and his love for Sakura, Touya's willing to let Syaoran off easy at times…but mostly, Sakura still has to break-up the zipping lightning between her boyfriend and her brother without getting electrocuted.

Summer's always beautiful in Tomoeda, and today's no exception. Sakura's in a thin baby blue summer dress today, her matching bracelets colloid together from time to time, making tinkling sounds as she prepares breakfast for Syaoran and herself. Her father left yesterday morning on a trip to Tokyo University for some research project, and won't be back for another week. Now that Sakura and Syaoran are alone in the house, Touya has been checking in on them twice in oneday already, just to see if, quoting, "the gaki's behaving…"

_The house feels empty with just Syaoran and me,_ Sakura sighed as she put two plates of toast and eggs on the table, _but then again_, coming back to the table again with orange juice in hands, Sakura blushed at her thoughts,_ this does make me feel like a housewife…I wonder what it would be like to be married to Syaoran? _

Instantly, images of their "married" life flashed by Sakura's mind: _Sakura giving Syaoran a good-bye kiss in the morning before Syaoran goes off to work; Syaoran teaching their child martial arts; Syaoran and Sakura…_

"Ohayou, Sakura." A pair of arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hoe! Syaoran! You scared me!" Startled, Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran, who immediately noticed the faint blush Sakura had on her face.

"Sorry…why are you blushing?" Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran looked at his girlfriend, wondering what would make Sakura blush first thing in the morning. _Though she does look cute like this…_

Remembering her thoughts just now, Sakura shock her head in embarrassment and quickly changed the subject: "Er…nothing, come on, the breakfast is getting cold."

Not wanting to push the subject, Syaoran let Sakura pull him to the table, sat down and began eating. Chewing a mouth full of Toast and eggs, Syaoran watched as Sakura wiped up the mess on the stove, and washed the instruments she used to make the meal. _This is nice… just me and Sakura… alone in a cozy house… I wonder if things will be just like this when we get married?_ Syaoran winced in annoyance upon thinking the word "married", _I still haven't proposed to her yet._ Looking around for the calendar, Syaoran smiled dryly, _oh great…my brilliant mother and elders shortened my stay, I have about a week and four days before I have to go back…_

"Oh by the way Syaoran, this came in the mail for you. It's from Hong Kong, I think it might be your mother." Sakura sat down opposite to Syaoran, smiling happily and handed a neat envelope over to Syaoran.

Taking a sip from his glass of juice, Syaoran chocked on it and began to cough hard. Sakura jumped almost two feet high at Syaoran's reaction, and hurried over, "Syaoran! Syaoran what's wrong?"

Putting a hand to his front, Syaoran pounded on his chest hard while waving a hand and nodding at Sakura, trying to assure her that he's okay. Finally after what seemed like ten minutes did Syaoran stop coughing. Gasping for air, Syaoran looked at Sakura's worried eyes and chocked out: "I'm fine, don't… worry…. just a little surprised."

Keeping his face straight, Syaoran watched as Sakura sat back to her seat uncertainly and resumed eating. Taking up his fork again, Syaoran was in no mood of eating: another letter? What is it now? _They can't make things anymore difficult for me…can they?_

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice broke his thoughts. Looking up to his Cherry Blossom, Syaoran replied with an uncertain "Hn?"

"Aren't you…aren't you going to open it?" Sakura looked at the letter, indicating what she meant. Honestly, Sakura just really want to know what this little envelope could contain that would surprise…_or scare_, her Little Wolf this bad._ I've never seen Syaoran like just now…_

"Oh…um…" Not sure that opening the letter in front of Sakura's a good idea, Syaoran hesitated.

"Syaoran?" Sakura dropped her head to one side of her shoulder, her big emerald eyes carefully searching for clues from Syaoran's face, while her own is full of curiosity and confusion…and she looks absolutely adorable like that.

"Um…" finding it hard to resist those eyes and that look, Syaoran forced a smile on to his face and assured Sakura, "don't worry, it's probably just my mother wondering how I'm doing… I'll open it later."

Still looking a bit confused, Sakura slowly mumbled: "If you say so…"

_Phew… that was close… _Syaoran let out a relief sigh and picked up his toast, ignoring the letter for now.

* * *

_I wonder what that was about…_thought Sakura, when peaceful silence filled the breakfast room again. _What could have surprised Syaoran that much?_ With suspicion rising inside Sakura's mind, you can't really blame her when her next thought was, _is he…hiding something from me? _

Peeking at Syaoran, Sakura watched as Syaoran tried to put the last bit of egg on to his fork, only to have them fall off the second he lift the fork up. Groaning, Syaoran tried again, this time almost made it to his mouth, but his fork failed him once more. Knitting his eyebrows together, Syaoran let out a huff, and just glared at his eggs, willing them to laugh at him.

(**A/N:** Aw… kawaii…)

Smiling a little at Syaoran's rarely seen childish act, Sakura shock the worries out of her head. _I trust Syaoran, there's no point of me doubting him. If there's really anything, surly Syaoran will tell me._

With the worries out of her head, Sakura laughed and got up to fetch a spoon for Syaoran, who took it with embarrassment. Laughing a little, Sakura was about to sit down when the phone rang in the hallway, pulling Sakura away from the table.

The minute Sakura was out of the dinning room to get the phone, Syaoran grabbed his letter and ripped it open, anxious and dreading to see the content at the same time. _Knowing the elders, this can't be anything good… _unfolding the letter, Syaoran read the little piece of paper in fast pace, eyes growing bigger by the line. By the time he finished the letter, all that ran through his mind was panic.

(**A/N:** Hm…wonder what could be wrong hn? )

"Hey Syaoran?" Poking her head into the dinning room, Sakura didn't notice the look on Syaoran's face, "that was Tomoyo on the phone, she said that she needed me over for something, so is it okay with you for me to spend the day with her? Eriol's out of town for something, I bet she's feeling lonely."

"Hum? Er…" With the red panic alarm still going on in his head, it took Syaoran sometime to register Sakura's request, "oh yeah, that's fine."

Giving Syaoran a little peek on his cheeks on her way out of the room, Sakura continued talking while getting into her shoes, "Find something to keep yourself busy for the day. And as a prize for being so understanding," looking up to see Syaoran leaning against the wall, Sakura mentioned for Syaoran to get closer and gave him a little kiss on the lips, "you get to do the dishes!"

"That, my dear Sakura," Syaoran half-pouted and half-laughed, "was mean."

Flashing Syaoran a 'I'm-so-innocent' smile, Sakura opened the door and stepped out, only to turn around again: "I'll probably be back around dinner time, and please let me know if someone phoned for me?" Closing the door behind her, Sakura give Syaoran one last smile and waved good-bye.

"Oh great…I'll have the whole day AND the dishes to myself…" Groaning the moment Sakura's out of the door, Syaoran started to head back up stairs, "she's such a slave-driver…"

"Oh and by the way Syaoran," Running back and poking her head through the door, Sakura flashed Syaoran a bright smile…one that Syaoran had came to be familiar with. _Oh super, she either wants something or feels guilty of something… _"Um…I thought you should know…Touya might come by today sometime around seven to pick something up, and um…"

Another bright smile…

"can you at least PRETEND to be friendly with him for once and…"

Yet another bright smile…

"cook dinner? Okay then, love you and bye!" And with that, Sakura disappeared out of the door.

"I stand by my point, she IS a slave-driver…" Syaoran groaned ever louder this time.

_Oh super AND great,_ Syaoran thought dryly, _she wants something AND feels guilty of putting me with her brother… or the dishes…can't get any worse now… _

Something about seven clock and Touya coming by rang something in Syaoran's mind… _what is it…_ eyes growing wide at the realization, Syaoran just had the panic attack all over again…

_Oh no… tonight is going to be one hell of a night …_

_

* * *

**Gasp**_

"Oh Tomoyo! This is absolutely BEAUTIFUL!"

Currently, you can hear an amazed shriek ringing through the Daijouji's mansion… and that would be Sakura crying at the top of her lungs at the dress that's being worn by her.

Standing in front of the mirror, Sakura's mouth is slightly open in aw to see the beautiful silk green dress on her glowing a lovely soft green under the light. Silver green straps for both sides of her shoulders, there's layers of soft light green semi-see-through gauze nicely folded a little above her chest area, with a finger-length wide silver ribbon circled around her waist and follows down her legs in a little spiral form, ending just a little above the knees. The dress itself hugs her upper body nicely and goes straight down her legs loosely, and stops just a little on the floor. This simple yet stylish dress separates out the elegance of which Sakura possesses.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I thought it would look very nice on you." Tomoyo smiled, "It's just something I thought you would like."

_And something you could use…say when Li-kun proposes to you…_ Tomoyo secretly thought.

"Tomoyo-chan…it's…it's so beautiful…" Sakura breathed out.

"There's more for you, I just thought you should try this one on… it might… suit you better at…occasions." Not wanting to spill anything out, Tomoyo chose her words carefully, watching Sakura as she twists around, examining the dress from different angles.

It's 4 clock in the afternoon, and the girls just came back from a day of shopping and hanging out. When Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's place in the morning, Tomoyo insisted on them hanging out for the day, "we don't see each other anymore!" was Tomoyo's reason of going shopping.

_I wonder,_ turning her attention back to look at the bags standing on the floor, _how Sakura feels towards Syaoran. _Glancing at the sketch book that lay closed on her table, she continued to wonder while thinking about the dress designs she has in there… _Does Sakura love Li-kun enough to say the big "Yes" when the time comes for the proposal? I don't want either of them getting hurt…_

"Syaoran would faint if he sees me in this, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed with a blush on her face.

_But then again… _

"Sakura," Tomoyo casually plays with the ribbon that happened to be lying on the table, "how are things going with you and Li-kun?"

"Hn?" Turning around in surprise to the randomness of the question, Sakura blinked a few times before her face turns to a deep shade of red. Turning around to change out of the dress, Sakura mumbled: "what…what made you…bring…bring this up?"

Silently smiling at Sakura's obvious leek of feelings, Tomoyo turned around to giver Sakura some privacy, and said with a giggle: "Well…you do seem to be feeling strongly about him. The way your eyes twinkle every time he comes up in a conversation, and the way you blush whenever you mentions about him…"

"I do NOT blush whenever I mention about Syaoran!" In her summer dress again, Sakura sat down besides Tomoyo on the bed and well…blushes.

Laughing a little, Tomoyo teased: "Oh really? Would you like me to bring a mirror for you to see yourself right now? Must say, that's a very nice shade of red you've got there Sakura."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried in embarrassment, and started to laugh with Tomoyo.

"Sakura," once they've calmed down, Tomoyo started in a more serious way, "what do you think of Syaoran?"

Pausing to stare at the floor for a moment, Sakura flopped onto the bed and sighed: "To tell you the truth Tomoyo," Sakura looked sideways at her best friend, who'd turned around towards her, "I don't know… I really don't know"

Recalling all the moments they shared ever since Syaoran's return to Tomoeda, and all the old memories that's flooding back to her mind, Sakura sighed deeply again. "I guess him returning to me was one of the best things I could ask for…"

Turning on her stomach, Sakura stared blankly out of the window, and her eyes lost focus as she began: "I like him Tomoyo, ever since when we were little… and I guess it never occurred to me back then that things were going to get much more complicated in the future…well, as of now. I can tell that Syaoran's changed over the years, and I'm really glad at that… but I guess… I guess it just seems all… weird, in a way, that I wasn't there to witness… that I wasn't the one who changed him…"

Clips of Syaoran in their childhood flashed by her mind, and a small smile tugged at Sakurai's lips: "But then again, as long as Syaoran's happy right now, who am I to feel weird just because I wasn't the one?" Watching the birds zooming pass the window every now and them, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, tell me something… do you think we have a future together?"

Looking back at Sakura, Tomoyo smiled: "Sakura…I once heard that one can find what one desires at the end of the rainbow…what would yours be?"

Silence was the only thing that existed in the room for the next few minutes, and finally, Sakura smiled: "I don't need to see the end of the rainbow Tomoyo…I have Syaoran in my life… and that's all it matters. Maybe we will have a future together, maybe not… who knows? Wherever fate takes us, as long as he's with me, I'll be fine… I love him Tomoyo," Sakura looks out to the window at the dimming sky, "I really do."

Smiling, Tomoyo watched as Sakura's eyes lost focus at the sky once again.

_I know Sakura, I know…

* * *

GAH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? _

Describing Syaoran right now as overly-panicked would be the understatement of the millennium. It's currently 6:30 in the evening, the Kinomoto-residence smells like burned potatoes, and that might have something to do with Syaoran burning three tries of fried potatoes in a row. Dinner might be OOC, out of commission, right now, but our poor Syaoran is feeling 50 million times worse than that.

"I am in so much trouble right now…I'll be forever grateful if I'm going to be still alive after tonight." Literally pulling his hair out, Syaoran paced in the living room, wanting and dreading the return of Sakura all together.

"Maybe it's not too late, maybe if Sakura gets home before everything happens, I can still explain to her the situation, and maybe, just maybe, she'll understand me enough to ask questions later…" chuckling at his own childish wish, Syaoran dropped into the sofa, "who am I kidding? I may as well get to the airport in the next thirty minutes and pop on to a fly to Madagascar and stay there for the rest of eternity…"

Groaning in the huge headache he has right now, Syaoran forced himself to get up and go change, _all is said and done, there's not much I can do now…maybe fate will be kind to me and everything would go at least normal tonight…_

…

…

Getting out from a quick rinse, Syaoran was in the middle of struggling through a dress shirt when the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock by his bed, "6:45pm" stared blankly back at him. Quickly pulling his pants on, Syaoran ran down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt, and feeling that his organs are turning upside down inside of him and are working their way up to his throat.

"Coming!" Syaoran yelled at the door. _Okay, the moment of death… _

Squeezing his eyes shut, Syaoran hesitated to turn the door knob ever so slowly and pulled the door open little by little, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and bring himself to see……

"Touya?"

"Gaki…" Kinomoto Touya stood at the door, dark chocolate brown eyes staring intensely at Syaoran.

"What are you…" Faintly recalling Sakura saying something about Touya this morning, Syaoran let out a relief sign and stepped aside, letting Touya in. "Oh right, Sakura said something about you coming by tonight and…"

"Cut it out Li, I'm not here to chat." Taking his shoes off, Touya stepped into the house and walked into the living room, expecting Syaoran to follow. Standing in the middle of the room, Touya waited until the other walked in and stood facing him. Thrusting an envelope in front of Syaoran, Touya demanded with annoyance in his voice: "would you like to tell me exactly what Eriol meant by this note?"

_Oh great, another envelope… _Thinking dryly to himself, Syaoran took the envelope and shock it, catching a little piece of folded paper that fell out in the process. Expanding the paper out, Syaoran scanned the note carefully.

**Emergency 19 o'clock at Kinomoto residence, your help needed. Be there. **

**Clow Reed**

_So, he knew…and he didn't tell me…Eriol…you are soooo dead… _

Growling, Syaoran put the note back into the envelope and looked up, only to find Touya with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at Syaoran with ice in his eyes, expecting an answer. "Well, gaki?"

_This is going to be hard…and hopefully not so painful… _

Swallowing hard, Syaoran looked at the clock on the wall, "6:50" it read. _Not much time left…here goes…_

"Touya, I do know what Eriol's talking about here, and I swear upon the honor of the Li Clan that I only got wind of it this morning by mail. I don't know when you got the information from Eriol, but if you love Sakura, you are going to help me."

It could've been the sincerity in Syaoran's voice, or it could've been the honesty Touya detected from Syaoran's eyes. Either way, Touya glared at Syaoran for a few more moments before letting out half a thread: "Alright, whatever it is, I'll help you. But I promise you, you are going to die a VERY painful death if Sakura is going to…"

"If I'm going to what?" Out of nowhere, Sakura's voice entered the conversation.

"GAH! Sakura!" This is one of those rare moments when both Syaoran and Touya, two normally very calmed and posed persons on Earth, yell out together in surprise. How in the world could these two powerful magicians neither heard nor sensed Sakura's presence is way beyond anyone's guess.

"Well? If I'm going to what?" Sakura looked at both male in suspicion.

"Um…"

_**Ding Dong **_

Normally, the cliché 'saved by the bell' would apply perfectly in this situation. Except, when the door bell rang for the second time in half an hour, Syaoran looked over at the clock again and froze to his spot.

"Um…I'll get that…" Sakura murmured after a few seconds, since no one in the room is attempting to open the door for whoever's outside.

"No!"

In a flash, Syaoran was pass Sakura and stood with his hand on the doorknob. Looking back to Sakura, Syaoran whispered: "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Not quite sure why Syaoran just said that, Sakura stood there looking puzzled as Syaoran slowly opened the door to reveal a women in the doorway.

"Good evening, Mother." Syaoran bowed.

* * *

**Author: _(Drum-roll)_** And so, Li Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan arrives! **_(Applause)_**

I know it's mean to let you wait for a billion years for the update, only to leave you with a cliff-hanger, but if my updates are going to be slower now, I would need a cliff-hanger to keep you all interested now wouldn't I:P

If it's not too much to ask for, would you pretty please with sugar-strawberry on top Review?

_**Was born to make you happy…… **_

_(Who's going to make ME happy and do my computer program for me?)_


	17. Wishing upon a shooting star

**Author:** **_Sakuraloveu_** here! I can't believe that I'm doing an update of this story when my finals are like a week away...just not in the mood of studying or typing up reports, so I decided to make some magic out of Syaoran and Sakura, and what you are going to read underneath is the product of my random "magical" writing. ENJOY!

**_P.S._** It's really not bad...and you should read it, it's probably the **final** chapter of this story… -_cry_-

**Readers: As the story draws to an end, I would like to ask you guys if you want a wedding as a follow up. I know I've asked this before, but I just wanted to make sure that enough people wants the wedding, 'cause other wise I'd rather spend time typing up medical reports than writing something no one will read. Let me know your decision and any other possible thoughts about the wedding please!

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!

I know I should probably name everyone here and thank you all personally, but I can't do that without missing one person or another...yes, aren't I detail-oriented... -_smirk_-

**SO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

And to the reviewer who so wonderfully used the term "F" in the review and took out a weapon at the end and started 'chasing' me around, I thank you for your time and effort. You were the sunshine of my day, because I was stuck in the middle of some stupid computer program when I read your review, and I laughed so hard that I entirely forgot about what I was supposed to do next. Of course, that cost me some marks, but the laughter was worth it. –_Chuckle_-

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _Even though I've written eight chapters of this story, I still don't own CCS...but as those of you who actually reads my randomness above know, I'd personally like to own Kinomoto Touya...

* * *

_

_Yes Yes...On with the story...

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Wishing upon a shooting star**

(**A/N:** _Well...this is going to be interesting enough...)_

…

Retreating back away from the door, still bowing, Syaoran didn't dare to look up. What is he afraid of? Let's just say...the look on Touya's face is NOT one Syaoran would like, and the expression Sakura has on her face? Syaoran will probably slap himself a few thousand times if he looked.

Entering the door, Li Yelan didn't focus her eyes on any one in particular. Her stare going just a little over Sakura's head, and a little away from Touya. But if you think that she's not aware of the tense atmosphere inside the house, then you have very much mistaken and underestimated the power of which she possesses.

Once she had settled herself in the center of the living room, where her son had stood merely seconds ago, Li Yelan turned around and showed everyone in the room that they have her full attention. Catching Sakura's eyes, she nodded her head slightly down and said: "Good evening Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura," in a calm yet powerful tone.

"Ho-e...good...good evening Li-san." Caught off guard by the nod and the tone of her voice, Sakura bowed extra low in a hurry and greeted back. _What in the world is Syaoran's mother doing here? _

Turning herself once again, Li Yelan looked Touya in the eyes and offered the same greeting: "Good evening, Kinomoto-san."

Stepping up a bit, Touya bowed much like his sister and replied in a serious and respectful tone: "Li-san, very nice to see you again."

After the awkward greetings were over, Yelan sat down in the sofa and mentioned for Sakura and Touya to do the same: "You may sit, please do not be troubled by my presence." Noticing that her son was still bowing by the door, Yelan calmly ordered Syaoran to come in as well.

"Um...I'll...just go make some tea for Li-san," getting up, Sakura awkwardly went into the kitchen to make the drink. _Why is she here? Isn't Syaoran due backto Hong Kong in like a week?_ Putting the water to boil, Sakura looked in the cupboard to find the dried tealeaves. _Ah whatever...can't be anything bad...maybe she just misses Syaoran..._Carefully taking the tray of teapot and teacups into the living room, Sakura kneeled down infront of the table and started to serve.

Emptying the tray, Sakura sat down beside Touya. Noticing that Syaoran and Sakura are sitting at the opposite ends of the living room, Yelan tried once again: "As I have stated, please do not feel awkward because of me, and Syaoran, you may sit with the Card Mistress. I do not oppose to that, after all," smilling a tiny bit, Yelan looked at them both, "you are, as I presume, engaged."

…

Three VERY different facial expressions are seen in the room right now: Syaoran is rather embarrassed and looking down at the very interesting floor; Sakura, looking shocked and confused; Touya, alert and stiff. Being observant as she is, Yelan has immediately noticed the sudden change of expressions.

Looking at her son for an answer, Yelan calmly asked: "Have I presumed wrong, perhaps?"

"En...engaged? I'm...um...I'msorry Li-san, but really, have I just heard you say that my sister and…ga…and Li-kun here, are in an engagement?" Touya, eyes focused again, questioned with astonishment.

"Quite so. It is the purpose of Xiao Lang's trip to Japan, to claim the Card Mistress as his future partner in life. I am surprised that neither of them have informed you yet," pausing for a moment, Yelan continued, "It is the responsibility of Xiao Lang, as the next leader of the Li-Clan, to have a suitable wife, and therefore continue the line of magic in the Clan." Yelan replied the question smoothly, looking over to Syaoran once again, "and I trust that he had already fulfill his purpose here in Japan?"

Without giving Syaoran a chance to answer, Touya proceeded on asking another: "And what is the understanding of 'a suitable wife' for Li-kun?"

Looking at Touya as if he had just asked possibly the stupidest question she had ever heard, Yelan answered: "One with powerful magic of course, one such as Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura here. The Elders and I were well satisfied by Xiao Lang's choice, which is why he was even allowed to come back here. You must know, there are many female magicians of Xiao Lang's age in our Clan, but none of them matches up even to the lowest point of Kinomono-san's power. Kinomoto-san is the perfect choice for Xiao Lang, and I believe that..."

"MOTHER, that is enough!" With a pounding heart, Syaoran found himself standing up, hands held in fists, and exploded with anger at his mother. _How could she...I didn't want Sakura to find out this way..._

Without waiting for the reaction of his mother, Syaoran continued while his courage lasted: "As the next leader of the Li Clan, who I choose for my wife is purely my business, and the only reason you and the Elders are even involved is because of the traditions of the clan! I am well aware of the qualifications Sakura owns, and to answer the engagement question, Sakura and I are n..."

"Engaged."

Three heads turned toward Sakura, who had been silent since the conversation started. Her head is bowed low, her bangs covering her eyes, making everyone unsure of her expression. Hands in her lap, Sakura tightened the hold of her dress and repeated what she said just now: "Syaoran-kun and I are engaged, Li-san."

"You are?" Touya looked at his sister, his eyes threatening to fall out.

"We are?" Syaoran questioned with great surprise, staring at Sakura in shock.

"Well," after a moment of silence, Yelan started: "I shall ignore your rudeness for now Xiao Lang, but why are you looking so surprised that Sakura had confirmed your engagement?" Yelan looked at her son, then back at Sakura, noticing something out of place, "and what became of the engagement ring? I do not see it on the hand of the Card Mistress. What is the meaning of this, Xiao Lang?"

"Well...um...that is..." Not quite sure how to answer the question, Syaoran looked back and forth between his mother and his 'fiancé', "you see mother..."

"I was afraid that I might lose it when I was out with my friend Tomoyo today, so I decided that the ring should stay home, where it's safe and untouched." Looking up for the first time in a while, Sakura smiled at Yelan and answered the question for Syaoran. "Please don't be offended by my decision Li-san, if you wish, I'm sure that Syaoran will be happy to bring the ring to me right now," turning her attention back to Syaoran, Sakura smiled brightly at him, "Syaoran?"

"Huh? Oh right," stunned for a moment by the tears he noticed in Sakura's eyes when she smiled, it took Syaoran a moment to answer the request and quickly walked up stairs to get the ring.

* * *

Of course, all that Sakura said was made up by her. The ring isn't in Sakura's possession, it's inside a soft little black box locked up in Syaoran's suitcase. It was bought long ago when Syaoran came across it back in Hong Kong, and anyone that have seen it will definitely agree with Syaoran that the ring was made for Sakura.

Made out of white gold, the delicate little engagement ring glows a beautiful shade of silver under the light, and the pink gemstone in the shape of a petiteSakura petal inlayed in the middle only added more grace into it. When Syaoran found it back then, his heart literally lost a beat at how much it reminded him of _his_ cherry blossom.

_I knew I should have proposed to her when I had the chance...what was I thinking? What was I waiting for?_ Sighing, Syaoran stared at the precious ring held in the middle of the ring box. Carefully taking it out, Syaoran sighed again and looked at the inside surface. '_To My Sakura_' was carved onto the smooth interior of the ring, and Syaoran's heart ached upon seeing it.

_This isn't how I imagined I would give it to her...

* * *

_

"It is not appropriate to keep others waiting for as long as you have taken Xiao Lang, you should have known better." As soon as Syaoran stepped into the living room again, Yelan remarked with no particular emotion.

"My apologies mother," Syaoran lowered his head in a respectful nod.

Noticing the black box in Syaoran's hand, Touya sensed, rather than felt his sister tense. _So...this really is more than what it appears to be..._thought Touya. What he didn't understand was that why did Syaoran not propose to Sakura all this time he has been here, knowing that he loved her...knowing that she loved him back?

"I um...got the ring..." Syaoran mumbled, standing infront of his mother and Sakura.

"You may put it on her Syaoran, this should not be the first time you have done this, there is no need to be shy." Yelan encouraged Syaoran, though not showing it on her face.

"Um..." Turning to Sakura, Syaoran hesitated before lowering himself to Sakura's sitting level, and took her hand into his. Slowing opening the box, Syaoran took the ring out and paused. _This...this is so wrong..._

Unknown to anyone, Sakura is focusing all her physical, emotional, and magical strength together to prevent herself from crying. Watching as Syaoran paused with the ring in his hand, Sakura can feel her heart bleed. _How many times have I dreamed of this...how many times have I wished for this...why does it have to be like this? I'd trade all my powers for this to be a bad dream and I'd wake up from it..._

Biting on her lower lip hard, Sakura shivered as the tears threatened to fall. Suddenly, a calming warm feeling surrounded her as a bigger hand covered her own, and Sakura recognized the magical aura that's trying to comfort her. Smiling a little, Sakura send back a little of her own magic aura, now feeling a little better. _Thanks, onii-chan..._

Taking a big breath, Sakura calmed herself before whispering to the pausing Syaoran: "Aren't you...going to put it on my hand Syaoran?"

Looking up, amber met a pair of emerald green filled with hurt. Trying to get a message through, Syaoran focused his eyes on Sakura's as he slide the ring on to Sakura's finger. _I'm really, really sorry Sakura..._

"Well then, Kinomoto-san, I ask you to please stand up." Seeing as the ring is settled onto Sakura's rather pale hand, Yelan stood up and more or less ordered Sakura to do the same.

Standing up, Sakura looked at the ring on her hand and wobbled for a second but stood firm infront of her future mother-in-law. Stepping up to Sakura, Yelan drew out a box from her waist-pocket, and held it out towards Sakura. Opening it up, the box revealed a golden pendant necklace with the Chinese character "Li" engraved on. Fastening it around Sakura's neck, Yelan stared at Sakura for another moment before stepping back and announcing:

"I, Li Yelan, here by representing the Li Clan, the direct descendants of Clow Reed, accept Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura to be the wife of Li Xiao Lang, and to be the future Mistress Li of the Li Clan. Card Mistress, you may now bow."

Bowing down, two pairs of eyes that belonged to both Touya and Syaoran did not fail to catch the crystal tears that fell out of Sakura's eyes.

"Thank you Li-san...um...should I...should I call you..." Unsure if 'Li-san' is appropriate anymore, Sakura was at a loss of words.

"You may still call me Li-san until the wedding, but after that, I expect the proper title." Yelan said, showing a tiny little smile. This is her future daughter-in-law standing infront of her, it's only reasonably for the mighty Li Yelan to be a little emotional.

Reaching up to touch her necklace, Sakura stared at the engraved 'Li' on the pendant. _So, this is it...all the dreams I had was just a waste of time...my power...and I thought...why had I been so stupid..._Cannot take the pressure of the tears that are going to explode at any second, Sakura did a quick bow and said a fast "Please excuse me Li-san", and ran out of the door.

"Sakura! Wait!" Running out of the room to catch up to Sakura, Syaoran is yanked back by a powerful hand. Growling, Syaoran turned around and was about to yell when he realized that it was Touya that held him back.

"So, this is the real reason why you are here? Sakura is only good to you because of her powers? If there were some one else that's more powerful than her, you probably would never have bothered coming back for her then?" Pained by the extremely hurt magical aura Sakura sent back to him, even though she tried hard to make it seem happy, Touya wasn't mad, he was furious, "what you said to me the other day, and to Mirror, was all a lie?" His eyesight getting blurry, Touya contained the urge to punch Syaoran for hurting his little sister, "She loves you...and this is how you treat her back?"

Every word spoken by Touya was like a knife to Syaoran's heart, stabbing him again and again until it was too much to take. Finding it hard to speak, Syaoran lowered his head to the side and bangs covered his eyes: "I never meant for it to be this way…but you have to trust me that what I feel for Sakura is real, I would never hurt her. If you don't trust me, I can't do anything about it. But now, I have to find Sakura and explain to her before it's too late."

With that said, Syaoran walked out of the door in a flash, his heart pounding painfully inside his chest. Standing in the middle of the road, Syaoran couldn't see anything moving in the dark.

"Sakura!" He yelled, only to be greeted back with the silence of the night. Recalling something from his memory, Syaoran suddenly remembered the one place Sakura has to be at right now.

_Please Sakura, give me one more chance…

* * *

_

The soft moonlight is pouring down on to the crown of the penguin slide, aside from the occasional chipping of the grasshoppers, everything is as quiet as it can be. But within the peaceful stillness, sobbing can be heard from the direction of the swings.

Sakura sat alone in one of the seats, her face buried in her hands, and tears are falling down her cheeks, dropping on to the front of her dress. Her hair a little messy and lose from the running she did, and her body is shaking from all the crying she's doing.

Silently, Sakura asked herself again and again in her mind why she had been so stupid. Why she was naïve enough to think that there might be a chance that Syaoran loved her, and wanted to be with her? Why had she thought that she was special enough to bring Syaoran, Li Xiao Lang, the future leader of the legendary Li Clan, back here to Japan, just so that they could be together?

_I'm so stupid...why did I even think for a second that Syaoran loved me just because I love him with all my heart? Syaoran is a good guy, and he came from a family with such a big impact everywhere. Who am I to think that I'm special enough to capture his heart, and that we may have a future together? How could I've been so stupid?_

"Sa...Sakura." An out of breathe voice called her name from behind.

Startled, Sakura gasped and stood up fast. Turning around, she found herself face to face with the one person that was, and still is, on her mind for the past eight years.

"Syaoran..." she whispered.

Looking at the angelic face that was born to be happy, Syaoran's heart pounded painfully once more, as new tears began to form in Sakura's eyes and quietly rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura...I...I can explain..."

"Don't..." Cutting Syaoran off fast before he even got a sentence out, Sakura drew her hand up to her chest and looked at Syaoran tear-eyed, "I don't want to hear anything...at least not now..." Turning her back to Syaoran, Sakura closed her eyes and said more to herself than for Syaoran: "I listened to you for the past month...past eight years! ...and I believed every single word you said to me...and I regret that ..." fresh tears bursting out of Sakura's eyes once again, she sobbed and continued, "because all of them are laughing at me right now, telling me how stupid I've been...to even think that you could possibly love me just because I love you with all my soul..."

"But I do love you Sakura..."

"Please! Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore..." Breaking down completely, Sakura sunk down to her knees and hid her face behind her hands once again, her heart shattering into a hundred pieces,"I don't want to believe it anymore..."

Wanting to kill himself for hurting the once happy Cherry Blossom, Syaoran stepped towards Sakura and pleaded: "Sakura please...please don't cry...I can explain..."

"No...it's okay..." wiping away the tears on her face, Sakura tried hard to compose herself, her heart aching. "Your mother made everything clear to me, and you don't have to explain. The only reason you came back was because you neededto get married, and you chose me because of my powers...and possibily of the relation I have to Clow Reed." Touching the ring on her finger, Sakura felt a new wave of pain hitting her hard in the chest, "I understand your situation Syaoran, and I'm willing to be married to you for the future of your Clan and...and yours as well. I'm...I'm proud that...that I can be a Li..." looking up to Syaoran, Sakura ended her words, "and I have only myself to blame for being so...naïve all this time..."

"SAKURA! STOP! GOD! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Frustrated with Sakura's words, Syaoran kneeled down infront of her and shock her shoulders, forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "Sakura, please, it's not true! I do love you, and I don't know why you would believe my mother's words rather than my own!"

Seeing that Sakura isn't going to answer him, Syaoran carefully cupped his hand around Sakura's face, and was glad that she didn't pull away. Thinking back on all the happy times they shared together, Syaoran sighed deeply.

"Sakura, I won't lie to you, a small part of me did choose you for your powers," Sakura jumped at that, but Syaoran hurried to continue, "but there's so much more to you than what you can do with magical cards, and those are the things I truly love."

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran tried to catch Sakura's eyes again, "You are special, you are the most kind, caring, loving, and adoring person I know in my entire life. You are the one that changed me little by little from a cold hearted boy to the person I am today, and I need you to believe that."

Pausing for a moment, Syaoran tried again to find some kind of reaction from Sakura, but she still bowed her head low and avoided his eyes. "I have always wanted to be with you, to be together with you forever, and I need you to know that I'll do anything for you, even if that means my life! Sakura, I know that there's no amount of 'I'm sorry' can make up for what you experienced tonight, but please listen to me, I love you, and I say that with all my heart has to offer."

Still not getting any response out of Sakura, Syaoran shock Sakura gently again: "Sakura? Please say something?"

Finally turning her gaze to the pair of amber eyes she loves so much, Sakura merely stared at Syaoran, her eyes looking, seeking, the answer she wanted from Syaoran, the evidence she needs to believe Syaoran's words. _I want to believe him...but..._

After what seemed like forever, Sakura softened her gaze and spoke with a tender voice: "What do you want me to say Syaoran? That I found myself believing your words even though a part of me is telling me not to be so naïve again? That I found myself wanting to be in your arms, having you surrounding me and making me feel safe again? That even though you didn't tell me the truth about your return, and you hurt me a great deal tonight, but I still can't help but believe that you had your reasons and that I still love you to my very soul?"

"Is it possible for you to say those words to me, Sakura?" Afraid to hear the answer, Syaoran hanged his head low and prepared for Sakura's response...but it never came. Looking up, Syaoran found himself looking once again into the pair of soft emerald eyes he had came to adore, and the smile he had came to love. Not sure what changed Sakura's mind, Syaoran felt that a smile is growing on his own face as well.

Suddenly, the air supply was cut short for Syaoran as Sakura pulled him in for a tight hug. Burying her face in Syaoran's chest, Sakura pounded her hand on Syaoran's chest and sobbed: "Of...of course it's possible...you are so stupid Syaoran...both of us...both of us have been...been stupid..." Raising her head up to meet Syaoran's eyes, Sakura smiled and used her hand to wipe off the sweat on Syaoran's forehead.

Calming down, Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Syaoran, I'm not mad at you...I was really hurt thatyou never told me the real reason for your return...but I guess...I don't know...I'm alsodisappointed that you don't trust me enough to let me know..."

"It's not that I don't trust you Sakura," stopping Sakura mid-sentence, Syaoran pulled both of them up and leaned his head on top of Sakura's. Breathing in Sakura's scent, Syaoran closed his eyes as he continued: "I didn't trust myself. I don't know what I would have done if you...if you refused..."

Blushing, Sakura separated herself away from Syaoran and looked aside: "If you...if you haven't...asked me...how do you know...how do you know..."

"How do I know...?" Confused, Syaoran encouraged Sakura to go on.

"How do you know...if...if I'd refuse?" Blushing harder, if that was possible, Sakura pushed away from Syaoran to hide her face.

Quite sure he had just heard her wrong, Syaoran widened his eyes and ran around Sakura to stand infront of her with his arms holding her shoulders, "Sakura, did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked with surprise.

Not trusting her mouth, Sakura nodded and let out a faint smile. _This is so embarrassing..._

Preventing himself hard from jumping up five miles off the ground in pure joy, Syaoran hugged Sakura and managed out two words: "Oh Sakura..."

Being squished between Syaoran, Sakura can't help but smile. Because just now, she had realized something: being with Syaoran for as long as time allows is what she has ever wanted.

"Syaoran..." she whispered in his ears, "well?"

"Well?" Confused for a minute, Syaoran suddenly understood what Sakura meant.

Taking Sakura's hand in his, Syaoran led them both near the swings again. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Resting Sakura on the swing, Syaoran ran off into the woods, only to return a few minutes later, hands behind his back.

"Syaoran?" Getting up to greet him, Sakura questioned with a smile on her face.

Stopping Sakura, Syaoran smiled and stared at Sakura again. Taking in the way her auburn hair looked under the moon, the sparkles of happiness in her emerald green eyes, the little smile she has on her face that he knew so well..._everything's so perfect about Sakura..._

"Sakura, I know I've told you so many times before, but I still want to tell you that I love you, that I love you more than anyone else in the world." Drowning with the loving feeling inside him right now, Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and went on, "You are the only person that accepts me for who I am, and loves me no matter what I do. I don't know any words that could possibly describe how special you are to me, thespecial affect you have on me when you are around...and you don't know how thankful I am that I was lucky enough to have met you and got to know you. God Sakura, I love you so much! I don't know what my life will be like without you, and I don't want to find out."

Getting down on his right knee, Syaoran held out a little bouquet of cheery blossoms he gathered in the woods and took Sakura's ring hand gently in his own, "I had you with me before, I have you with me right now, and I want you to be with me forever. I want us to have a future together," taking a deep breath, Syaoran looked Sakura in the eye and asked: "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?"

…

…

"Yes Syaoran, of course I will…"

Tears falling out freely, Sakura took the bouquet of cheery blossoms in her hand and lowered herself to kiss Syaoran. The engagement ring twinkling underneath the moon, two hearts and two souls are finally combined together as it was meant to be. Tear and joy mixing together to form a beautiful glow around Syaoran and Sakura, a shooting star slides across the sky, blessing them with forever happiness.

* * *

Back at the Kinomoto house, the book of Sakura Cards glowed a charming shade of pink and gold as it removed itself from the drawer and opened up. Sakura Cards flew out of the book and formed a circle in the room, spinning and glowing until one particular card separated itself from the rest.

Shining in bright silver, the card slowly dissolved into countless sparkles. But before it was completely dissolved, the word "Hope" at the bottom of the card brightened a soft shade of green and disappeared into the card. Lining itself up, the sparkles flew out of the window and spread itself among the city of Tomoeda, wishing up on a shooting star that everyone else will find their true love one day, just as its Mistress has.

…

…

**_The End of 'Be My Wife'

* * *

_**

**Author:** -_cry_- As you've probably read, '**Be My Wife**' has come to an end…just as every other good thing in life… I know the proposal wasn't like the big, beautiful, fancy, cry-your-eyes-out one many of you had in mind, but I really tried my best to fit everything in and I really did try to make it as good of an ending as possible… I'm sorry if I had disappointed some of you… –_Goes and bangs my head on the wall Shuichi style_-

_- Comes back with bleeding nose and cross band-aid head_- Flame me if you want, but please, I need my brain cells for my finals, so no bio-bombs or poison okay?

Don't forget to answer the question I had for you on the top of the chapter about the wedding, and the final finale of '**Be My Wife**' depends entirely on you guys!

**_P.S._** Don't forget to review! I'll award you an extra big and sweet strawberry if you do!

**_P.P.S._** And remember I'm open to any suggestions about the weddingand any other things as well!

**_Was born to make you happy……_**

Sakuraloveu


End file.
